


Приют фэйри

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery, Thriller, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Восемнадцатилетняя Филлис Джордан живет в Англии в конце XIX века и учится в пансионе для благородных девиц. Она очень любит геометрию, которой научилась у отца-адвоката, легенды о феях и рассказы о мистере Шерлоке Холмсе. Менее всего Филлис могла предположить, что сама однажды станет героиней детективной истории. Однако, приняв предложение подруги провести каникулы в ее поместье в Корнуолле, Филлис оказалась в водовороте тайн и загадок.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768
Kudos: 1





	Приют фэйри

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик - несколько дополненная оридж-версия одноименного фика, написанного для команды Неполицейских детективов на ФБ-2016.
> 
> Для ФБ-выкладки в разделе рейтинговых миди фик был несколько сокращен. Соавтором была написана рейтинговая сцена.
> 
> В этой версии фик выложен в изначальном размере и без соавторской рейтинговой сцены.

— Ура! Подъезжаем!

Аннабелль Бриггс завизжала от восторга, вскочила с кресла и буквально прилипла к окну купе. Глядя на подругу, Филлис в очередной раз отметила, что решительная, энергичная Белль гораздо больше похожа на своих родителей, простых торговцев, неустанным трудом сколотивших состояние, чем на истинную леди. Но, как ни странно, неженственные манеры совсем ее не портили. Улыбчивая, розовощекая, темноволосая и темноглазая Белль была очень привлекательна, особенно для тех, кто ценил в девушке живость и жизненную силу.

Людям, предпочитавшим более традиционный тип красоты, наверняка понравилась бы Эмили Харвуд, сейчас вместе с Белль прилипшая к окну. Высокая, хрупкая, грациозная, с пышными золотисто-русыми волосами и огромными серыми глазами, Эмили казалась воплощенной мечтой поэта. Она пробыла в пансионе меньше времени, чем подруги, поскольку с раннего детства была слабой и болезненной. Беспокоясь за дочь, ее родители, знаменитый живописец Саймон Харвуд и его жена, отправились вместе с девочкой в кругосветное путешествие на два года и, лишь когда здоровье Эмили восстановилось, отослали ее завершать образование. Сейчас об былых недомоганиях девушки напоминала лишь бледность.

Характер Эмили полностью соответствовал внешнему облику — чуть рассеянная, погруженная в свои мысли, романтичная. Незнакомцам мисс Харвуд порой казалась высокомерной, но подруг по пансиону не обманешь: они знали, что это от застенчивости, а не от чванства. С теми, кому доверяла, Эмили никогда не важничала, хотя очень многое видела и прочитала.

Подругам по пансиону она с огромным удовольствием рассказывала обо всем, что знала. Особенно девочкам нравились истории об экзотических странах, в которых Эмили довелось побывать. Кроме того, она унаследовала от отца способности к рисованию, с радостью делала портреты всех знакомых и дарила их, так что в пансионе ее любили.

Сейчас Эмили вместе с Белль с любопытством глядела в окно купе.

Филлис тоже хотелось наконец-то увидеть Корнуолл, о котором Белль столько рассказывала, но — вот беда! — потерялись очки, а без них что-то рассмотреть вдалеке было почти невозможно. Филлис стеснялась слабого зрения и очки надевала редко; наверное, именно поэтому они постоянно куда-то исчезали.

— Ты их точно не роняла? — спросила Игги. — Если надо, я могу слазить под кресла.

Игрейна Макферсон была совсем не похожа на подруг. Невысокая, пухленькая, рыжеволосая, кареглазая, с лицом, усыпанным веснушками, словно кекс — изюмом, она с удовольствием всем помогала, но не отличалась особым умом. Многие считали Игги дурочкой, поскольку иногда она говорила очень странные вещи. Недоброжелатели даже прозвали пухленькую коротышку Пигги, однако обидное прозвище забылось после того, как Игрейна, единственная из всей семьи, уцелела в страшном пожаре, дотла спалившем особняк Макферсонов. Родители, трое младших братьев, большинство слуг, кошки и собаки — все погибли в огне. После этого случая Игрейна начала кричать во сне, и мисс Эбнетт, директриса пансиона, предоставила ей отдельную спальню. Опекуншей осиротевшей девочки стала строгая и нелюдимая тетушка, поэтому предложение Белль провести каникулы в ее доме в Корнуолле Игги приняла с невероятным энтузиазмом.

— Спасибо, Игги! Ты такая милая... Но вот же очки — в ридикюле! Так что все в порядке.

Филлис надела очки и подошла к окну, пристально вглядываясь в проплывавшие за стеклом пейзажи. Ее тоже радовала возможность побывать в Корнуолле. Следуя примеру отца, Филлис предпочитала серьезные книги развлекательной ерунде, однако у каждого есть слабости, и для младшей мисс Джордан таковой были фэйри. Филлис с замирающим сердцем читала древние легенды о прекрасных Королевах фей и их придворных, которые могли как помочь людям, так и навредить им. Больше всего на свете Филлис мечтала увидеть фэйри, хотя и понимала, что шансов на такую удачу практически нет, тем более что неизвестно, существуют ли вообще эти чудесные создания. Однако надежда умирает последней, а в реальность фей верят многие уважаемые люди. Так что поездка в Корнуолл, на родину фэйри, приближала к осуществлению заветной мечты.

Игги втиснулась между подругами, пыхтя так, словно только что пробежала десять миль, а не провела много часов в поезде.

***  
Увиденное немного разочаровало Филлис: пока Корнуолл не поразил ее ни красотами, ни волшебной атмосферой, о которых взахлеб рассказывала Белль. Радовала лишь погода, теплая и солнечная.

Поезд наконец-то подошел к станции, и юные леди, взволнованно переговариваясь, зашагали к выходу, стараясь держаться степенно, по-взрослому. Филлис не знала, как остальные, но ей самой хотелось бежать вприпрыжку. Увы, возраст не только дает права, но и налагает определенную ответственность.

Увидев слугу, который пришел их встречать, Филлис с трудом сдержала удивление. Она слышала от Белль, что после смерти старого кучера на его место наняли сироту по имени Джон Стоун — покинув приют для бедняков, он прошел пешком тридцать миль до 'Приюта фэйри', чтобы попроситься на работу именно к Бриггсам, которые своими руками заработали себе состояние. Однако Филлис и предположить не могла, что Стоун настолько молод — лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, не больше. Для простолюдина он был очень хорош собой, хоть и походил на цыгана — черные как смоль волосы и глаза, ослепительная белозубая улыбка на загорелом лице. Когда Джон смотрел на Аннабелль, казалось, что в глубине его глаз вспыхивает солнце.

Наконец весь багаж был погружен, юные леди уселись в экипаж, Джон залез на козлы, хлестнул лошадей — и путешествие продолжилось.

Филлис, по-прежнему остававшаяся в очках, чтобы ничего не пропустить, с любопытством смотрела по сторонам, но Корнуолл продолжал разочаровывать — совершенно обычный уголок Англии, в той же мере наделенный волшебством, что и прочие.

Филлис не знала, согласны ли с ней Эмили и Игги, но Белль была в полном восторге и радостно тараторила:

— Вы только посмотрите! Не чудо ли?! Какие травы, какие холмы! А еще у нас есть карьеры — там многие тысячелетия добывают камень. Из него построены почти все дома в округе, в том числе «Приют фэйри». Но прекраснее всего в наших местах Долина Курганов — просто сказка!

Филлис вежливо кивала: огорчать подругу не хотелось.

***  
Путешествие длилось недолго. Вскоре экипаж въехал в огромные ворота и по усыпанной гравием дорожке покатил к дому, производившему странноватое впечатление. Он явно был построен несколько веков назад, но каждый новый владелец что-то дополнял и изменял в соответствии с собственным вкусом и модой эпохи. В результате 'Приют фэйри' стал невообразимой мешаниной архитектурных стилей: дорические колонны, псевдоготические башенки, несуразные карнизы — ни дать ни взять, торт, который украсил взбитыми сливками старательный, но неумелый кондитер.

У парадного входа гостий встречали хозяева — Джозеф и Минни Бриггсы, родители Аннабелль. Филлис прежде не была с ними знакома и сейчас подумала, что никогда не видела столь несхожих между собой супругов.

Джозеф Бриггс, невысокий, кряжистый человек лет шестидесяти, не слишком-то походил на простолюдина и даже в своем почтенном возрасте излучал энергию. Темные с проседью волосы, черные глаза, решительный взгляд — Аннабелль была очень похожа на отца и внешностью, и жизненной силой. Приветствуя гостий, мистер Бриггс говорил вполне правильно — и не подумаешь, что не джентльмен.

Минни Бриггс сторонний наблюдатель мог бы счесть матерью Игги, а не Аннабелль. Невысокая, очень полная, с выцветшими голубыми глазами и растрепанными бесцветными волосами, она абсолютно не походила на хозяйку большого поместья, а напоминала скорее кухарку или прачку. Манеры миссис Бриггс полностью соответствовали внешнему виду: едва Белль вышла из коляски, мать, плача, обняла ее и быстро-быстро заговорила:

— Ах ты, пташечка моя прекрасная! Как же я по тебе скучала, солнышко! Как же хорошо, что ты домой вернулась, розочка ненаглядная! Хоть немного поживешь в покое и холе, в свое удовольствие, а не у чужих людей!

Простонародный акцент миссис Бриггс был столь явственным, что привел бы в восторг любого ученого-филолога.

Белль выдержала эту сцену стоически, лишь на несколько секунд состроив недовольную гримасу.

Мистер Бриггс смотрел на жену с грустью, но без раздражения.

Наконец миссис Бриггс наплакалась вдоволь и выпустила дочь из объятий.

Из дома навстречу девушкам вышла женщина лет сорока с суровым лицом, одетая в темное платье простого, но элегантного покроя. Она негромко, но очень веско сказала:

— Мисс Харвуд, мисс Макферсон, мисс Джордан, добро пожаловать в 'Приют фэйри'! Меня зовут мисс Хэвишем, я покажу вам ваши комнаты — они на третьем этаже, там уютно и просторно — и постараюсь сделать ваше пребывание здесь полезным и приятным. Мисс Бриггс, я очень рада, что вы вернулись домой.

Безукоризненное произношение незнакомки производило особенно сильное впечатление по сравнению с акцентом миссис Бриггс.

Лицо Белль впервые с момента приезда в 'Приют фэйри' осветилось мягкой, приветливой улыбкой:

— Добрый день, мисс Хэвишем! Рада видеть вас в добром здравии!

— Благодарю вас, мисс.

Мисс Хэвишем резко развернулась и скрылась в доме.

***  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, Филлис с трудом сдержала возглас удивления, только сейчас осознав, что странноватая архитектура 'Приюта фей' имеет и безусловные достоинства.

Комната поражала размерами; здесь вполне можно было играть в крокет. Мебель, старомодная и не слишком-то красивая, явно местного производства, оказалась вполне удобной. И, хотя комнату явно давно не использовали, здесь не было ни пылинки.

Филлис подошла к огромному окну, чтобы полюбоваться ярко-зеленой лужайкой и клумбами с цветущими розами, и подумала, что отдых в столь странном месте будет приятным.

***  
Невероятно вкусный, пусть и простой, обед подкрепил это впечатление

Белль получила от еды гораздо меньше удовольствия, чем прочие: миссис Бриггс во всеуслышание заявила за столом, что лично приготовила ростбиф и йоркширский пудинг, не доверяя кухарке. Услышав это, Белль покраснела и до боли закусила губу.

— У вас настоящий талант, миссис Бриггс, — негромко сказала Эмили. — Уж и не припомню, когда еще ела такие по-настоящему английские ростбиф и пудинг!

— Спасибо, — пролепетала та, уже поняв, что совершила грубую оплошность.

— По-моему, поварской талант — такая же нелепость, как горячий лед! — фыркнула Белль. — Как можно сравнивать дар писателя или художника — и умение стряпать!

Мисс Хэвишем пристально посмотрела на Белль, нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала.

— По-моему, сравнивать не только можно, но и нужно, — ответила Эмили мягко, но решительно. — Во Франции даже самые знатные люди не гнушаются лично благодарить повара, если обед удался. А скольким отравляют жизнь плохие кухарки!

— Вот только мама — не кухарка, а хозяйка дома! — Белль с трудом удержалась от крика. — А наша Пегги прекрасно готовит и не любит, когда ей мешают работать!

— Если бы ваша судьба, миссис Бриггс, сложилась иначе, вы могли бы стать знаменитой поварихой, — стояла на своем Эмили. — По-моему, вполне естественно, что вы не хотите зарывать свой талант в землю.

— Нет уж! — очень решительно, к общему изумлению, заявила миссис Бриггс. — Не хочу я становиться знаменитой поварихой! Я хочу быть женой Джозефа и вести его дом! Вот мое дело, остальное неважно.

Белль промолчала, но выражение ее лица было красноречивее слов.

Поведение подруги неприятно озадачило Филлис: раньше Белль никогда не была столь высокомерной! Нет ничего зазорного в том, что истинная леди любит и умеет готовить. Да, миссис Бриггс ведет себя, возможно, чуточку эксцентрично, но ведь она заботится о близких. Похоже, стремясь поскорее забыть о своем происхождении, Белль хочет стать святее самого Папы Римского. Впрочем, Филлис не знала, как чувствовала бы себя на месте подруги.

***  
Вечером, лежа в кровати, где поместилось бы полдюжины человек, Филлис слушала скрипы старого дома и улыбалась. Она любила учиться, любила своих подруг по пансиону — но как же приятно хоть ненадолго вырваться на свободу! Как чудесно провести каникулы в таком странном, но все равно милом месте, как этот дом! Филлис казалась себе настолько счастливой, что, кажется, могла летать.

Уже засыпая, она услышала в коридоре шаги, легкие и торопливые, задумалась, кто и куда спешит в такой поздний час, и сама не заметила, как уснула.

Это была первая и последняя спокойная ночь, проведенная Филлис в 'Приюте фэйри'.

***  
На следующее утро проснулась она поздно: сказались усталость от долгой дороги и чувство освобождения после отъезда из пансиона.

Едва Филлис позвонила в колокольчик, как в комнату вошла горничная — розовощекая деревенская девушка по имени Мисси.

— Доброе утро, мисс, — улыбнулась она. — Как вам спалось?

— Чудесно! — ответила Филлис искренне.

— Мистер Бриггс велел никого не торопить: завтрак всех дождется, а в первый день каникул нужно как следует отдохнуть.

— Это очень любезно с его стороны.

Горничная раздвинула занавески, и в комнату хлынул яркий солнечный свет.

Филлис улыбнулась: похоже, погода тоже на их стороне!

— Да, повезло нам с хозяином! — улыбнулась Мисси. — Добрый, щедрый и ничего такого себе не... — она осеклась. — И хозяйка хорошая женщина, хоть и не леди — вы, мисс, это точно вчера заметили. И с мисс Хэвишем нам повезло, да и ей тоже, скажем честно.

— А кто такая мисс Хэвишем?

— Ох, это очень печальная история! — глаза Мисси загорелись. — Когда-то Хэвишемам принадлежал и 'Приют фэйри', и вся округа, но они тратили деньги на всякую ерунду, а еще играли, играли и играли, пока последний хозяин 'Приюта', брат мисс Хэвишем, не довел семью до банкротства. Не вынес позора, бедолага, и застрелился.

— Какой ужас! Прямо в доме?! — Филлис не была суеверной, но почувствовала, как по спине прошел холодок.

— Не знаю точно, — грустно ответила Мисси, — меня тогда еще здесь не было. Старики вроде говорили, что не здесь, а в беседке... Мисс Хэвишем пришлось хоронить брата и распродавать имущество — и родной дом, и все вещи. Представляете, какой ужас?! О замужестве ей, бесприданнице, и мечтать не стоило. Деньги от продажи пошли бы на уплату долгов, а дальше несчастная леди уехала бы на чужбину и начала работать на чужих людей...

— Что же произошло?

— Мистер Бриггс решил купить поместье и стать большим человеком в наших краях. Но он понимал: чужака если здесь и примут, то нескоро. Поэтому договорился с мисс Хэвишем. Мистер Бриггс выплатил все долги Хэвишемов и оставил ей в собственность охотничий домик, небольшой, но крепкий, и маленький участок земли. За это попросил мисс Хэвишем продолжать делать в 'Приюте фэйри' все, что она делала раньше, — присматривать за слугами, вести дела с арендаторами — и еще следить за воспитанием мисс Аннабелль, чтобы та росла истинной леди. Платит ей, говорят, совершенно безумные деньги, словно и не служанка это, а Сара Бернар — мне мисс Аннабелль о ней рассказывала... — Глаза горничной горели так, словно она чувствовала себя знаменитой актрисой. — Когда это только началось, все удивлялись, как оно так да что получится. Но всего двенадцать лет прошло — а мистер Бриггс стал вполне уважаемым джентльменом в наших местах. И говорить научился, и одеваться, и вести себя, и со всеми соседями сдружился. Мисс Аннабелль — настоящая леди, совсем на мать не похожа; люди болтают, она уже помолвлена с мистером Фентоном из Фентон-холла.

Об Алане Фентоне Филлис слышала еще весной: этим молодым человеком Игги поддразнивала Белль, а та лишь сердито фыркала и говорила, что он совсем ей не интересен.

— И мисс Хэвишем удобно, — продолжала Мисси вдохновенную речь, — она не служанка, а как бы советница. И уезжать никуда не надо.

— По-моему, очень тяжело знать, что в родном доме живут чужие люди, — не выдержала Филлис.

— А выхода другого не было. Или к чужим, или так.

Филлис кивнула, радуясь словоохотливости горничной: Белль вряд ли посвятила бы подруг в такие тонкости.

Когда все утренние дела были закончены и Мисси собралась уходить, Филлис не выдержала и спросила:

— Скажи, а кто сегодня ночью ходил по нашему этажу? Засыпая, я слышала шаги.

— Некому тут ходить, мисс. На этаже только вы живете, мисс Харвуд и мисс Макферсон. Может, кто-то из барышень спускался на второй этаж?

— Нет, человек, наоборот, удалялся от лестницы.

— Значит, вам это приснилось, мисс, — решительно ответила Мисси. — Некому тут ходить!

— А, может, кто-то все же живет в одной из комнат в дальнем конце этажа? Прачка или швея? — Филлис вдруг вспомнила одну из своих самых любимых книг.

Горничная внимательно посмотрела на Филлис и расхохоталась:

— Ох, мисс Джордан! Какая же вы затейница! Я тоже читала 'Джейн Эйр' — мне мисс Аннабелль книжку дала. Как на духу говорю: нет в 'Приюте фэйри' никаких тайн. Это самое спокойное место в Англии! Никаких секретов, никаких сумасшедших, никаких сиделок. Не верите — посмотрите сами. Специально все комнаты отопру. Просто дом большой, старый, вот и скрипит.

— Да, наверное, — ответила Филлис, по-прежнему уверенная в своей правоте.

***  
Завтрак оказался таким же вкусным, как и вчерашний обед. Пудинг с почками, копченая селедка, овсяная каша — Филлис не помнила, когда еще так наслаждалась этими незамысловатыми лакомствами.

К завтраку она спустилась последней; подругам явно не терпелось увидеть Долину Курганов, где, по преданиям, жили фэйри. Эмили мечтала ее нарисовать, Белль просто разрывалась от желания познакомить гостий с местной достопримечательностью, Филлис хотела хоть на шаг приблизиться к осуществлению заветной мечты, а Игги была готова отправиться куда угодно, лишь бы в компании.

Однако поездку пришлось ненадолго отложить. После завтрака миссис Бриггс предложила девушкам перейти в салон и обсудить 'план увеселений на лето'.

Как и следовало ожидать, хозяйка 'Приюта фэйри' приняла в обсуждении лишь незначительное участие. Несмотря на жару, миссис Бриггс куталась в теплую шаль и время от времени поддакивала мисс Хэвишем, которая и рассказала девушкам обо всем.

Оказалось, что бывшая владелица 'Приюта фэйри' увлекается новомодным занятием — фотографией — и очень хочет запечатлеть мисс Бриггс и ее гостий во время 'живых картин' в образах мифических героинь и сил природы. Разумеется, подруги пришли в восторг от этого предложения: каждая девушка мечтает хоть ненадолго стать героиней сказки или легенды.

Живую картину 'Времена года' решили показать на званом вечере с танцами, на который пригласили ближайших соседей: Фентонов, Уэйнкрофтов и Тьюсберри.

По осторожным фразам мисс Хэвишем Филлис поняла, что другие семьи, живущие поблизости, вряд ли приняли бы приглашение Бриггсов. Что ж, и это было немало для простолюдинов.

С распределением ролей в живой картине проблем не возникло. Тонкая и нежная Эмили была настоящей Весной, яркая, энергичная Белль — Летом, рыжая, пухленькая Игги вполне могла сойти за Осень, а русоволосой голубоглазой Филлис абсолютно закономерно досталась Зима.

— А мне нравится зима, — сказала Филлис, слегка покривив душой. — Все так строго и ясно — совсем как в математическом учебнике.

Подруги посмотрели на нее весьма выразительно, но промолчали: из всех четверых только Филлис любила точные науки. Эверетт Джордан, известный адвокат, считал, что математика помогает упорядочить ум не только мужчинам, но и дамам. Эверетт даже пытался учить геометрии свою жену, однако потерпел сокрушительно поражение: Анна так и осталась восхитительно нелогичной в словах и поступках, что отнюдь не мешало нежной любви между супругами. Мэри, старшая дочь, тоже не проявила интереса к математике, а вот Филлис оказалась очень благодарной ученицей. Привычка мыслить рационально помогала ей в самых необычных обстоятельствах. Вот и сейчас, обдумав все, Филлис почти сразу поняла, что в компании подруг может быть только Зимой и никем иным, и успокоилась, сумев найти в таком положении вещей неоспоримые преимущества.

Еще одну живую картину решили приурочить к двадцать седьмому августа — дню рождения Белль. Именинница должна была предстать в образе Королевы фей, остальные девушки — стать ее придворными. Сразу после съемки, задолго до праздничного вечернего бала, договорились отправиться в Долину Курганов на костюмированный пикник — едят же феи хоть что-нибудь!

— Едят-едят, — подтвердила Филлис, знавшая об обычаях фэйри абсолютно все. — Вот только простым смертным эти яства пробовать нельзя — забудут себя и станут покорными рабами фэйри.

— Мы это запомним, — улыбнулась Эмили.

Костюмы для первой живой картины решили начать готовить вечером, а день посвятить долгожданной поездке в гости к фэйри.

***  
Долина Курганов располагалась сравнительно недалеко от 'Приюта Фэйри'; собственно, поэтому усадьба и получила столь необычное название.

Джон Стоун весело правил лошадьми. Мисс Хэвишем была, как обычно, серьезна и сосредоточенна, девушки с трудом скрывали волнение.

Увы, и эта поездка разочаровала Филлис: Корнуолл ее мечты не имел ничего общего с приятными, но очень прозаичными местами, по которым они проезжали. Кроме того, солнце светило так жарко, что не спасали ни шляпки, ни зонтики.

Восторги Белль, не жалевшей похвал родным местам, казались Филлис ужасно скучными. Похоже, так думала не только она, поскольку, когда Белль на секунду умолкла, Игги вдруг громко спросила:

— А правда, что здесь водятся разбойники?

— Кто? — Белль выглядела не на шутку удивленной.

— Ну, пираты. Зажигают огни на берегу, моряки принимают их за маяк, собираются причалить поблизости, а там... — Игги выдержала драматическую паузу, — рифы! Корабль разбивается, моряки гибнут, а пираты берут себе все имущество.

— Мисс Макферсон, в наших краях такое невозможно, причем сразу по двум причинам, — веско произнесла мисс Хэвишем. — Во-первых, 'Приют фэйри' и Долина Курганов расположены далеко от моря, так что пиратам у нас делать нечего. Во-вторых, даже на побережьях подобные злодейства уже ушли в прошлое. Девятнадцатый век на исходе; в эпоху телеграфа и железных дорог пираты просто не могут долго хранить свои преступления в тайне. Поверьте, если бы нашлись столь неразумные негодяи, их бы очень быстро обнаружили и арестовали.

— А жаль, — вздохнула Игги.

Солнце припекало все сильнее, дорога все не кончалась. Даже Белль умолкла и о чем-то задумалась. Эмили делала наброски в альбоме, Игги клевала носом.

Филлис тоже почувствовала, что засыпает, поэтому встряхнулась, огляделась по сторонам — и увидела человека, стоящего в тени невысокого холма.

Он был уже немолод — волосы с проседью, иссеченное морщинами лицо — и одет в хорошо сшитый, но поношенный костюм. Однако более всего в облике незнакомца поражало иное. Филлис доводилось читать о лицах, на которых отпечатались следы бурных страстей, но только сейчас, глядя на странного человека, она поняла, что это означает. Зрелище было на редкость неприятное. А еще Филлис казалось, что она уже видела незнакомца, но никак не получалось вспомнить, где именно.

— Кто это? — растерянно воскликнула она.

— Где, милая? — сквозь сон откликнулась Игги.

— Да вот же! У холма!

Джон Стоун, девушки и мисс Хэвишем взглянули в направлении, указанном Филлис, но там никого не было.

Выслушав описание внешности незнакомца, Белль покачала головой:

— Никогда не видела такого человека в наших местах и не слышала о нем. Может, тебе приснилось?

— Это мираж! Как в пустыне! — подхватила Игги, заливаясь своим невообразимым смехом, за который и получила прозвище Пигги.

— Да нет же! Я не спала! — запротестовала Филлис. — Давайте вернемся и все осмотрим. Вдруг он еще там?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мисс Джордан, — негромко сказала мисс Хэвишем. — Скорее всего, это обычный бродяга. Нечасто они забредают в нашу глушь, но и такое порой случается. Когда мы вернемся, я расскажу о случившемся мистеру Бриггсу. Он примет меры, если бродяга начнет докучать местным жителям.

— Значит, вы верите, что я его видела, что это не мираж?

— Я поостерегусь высказывать собственное мнение, мисс Джордан. Как бы то ни было, мираж не повредит никому, а вот бродяги порой бывают опасны.

— Ой, Филлис, смотри! — воскликнула Игги с испуганным восторгом. — У тебя над плечом вьется фэйри! Совсем маленькая, но такая красавица! А крылья у нее какие!

С замиранием сердца Филлис повернула голову, надеясь увидеть чудесную гостью, — и с обидой закусила губу, услышав хрюкающий смех подруги.

— А у меня тоже миражи! Совсем как в пустыне!

— Если хочешь, я могла бы зарисовать незнакомца по твоему описа... — заговорила Эмили, но Джон Стоун уже остановил лошадей. Перед путешественницами открылась Долина Курганов.

***  
Возвращаясь в 'Приют фэйри', Филлис с огромным трудом скрывала разочарование: Долина Курганов оказалась совсем не тем местом, которое она вообразила. Конечно, виновата тут была лишь сама Филлис, однако легче от этого не становилось. Сказка, столь близкая всего несколько часов назад, вновь отдалилась на огромное расстояние.

Проезжая мимо холма, где утром стоял незнакомец, Филлис внимательно оглядела окрестности, но никого не заметила. На душе стало неспокойно: вдруг это действительно мираж? Вчера слышала несуществующие шаги, сегодня видела человека, которого нет... Что вообще происходит?!

Теперь и речи не шло о том, чтобы обсудить с подругами странные ночные шаги, — не поверят и будут правы. Но перед обедом Филлис все же решила осмотреть пустующие комнаты третьего этажа, дабы успокоить разбушевавшееся воображение.

Результат оказался вполне предсказуемым. Некоторые комнаты были даже больше той, в которой жила Филлис, другие — намного меньше. Везде стояла крепкая неказистая мебель, всюду царила чистота. Возможно, где-то и имелись потайные ходы: в старых домах, да еще столь причудливо выстроенных, это бывает. Но найти их не удалось.

***  
Обед оказался столь же сытным и вкусным, как вчерашний, и абсолютно спокойным. После еды девушки, миссис Бриггс и мисс Хэвишем отправились в салон, куда горничные уже принесли сундуки со старыми нарядами и отрезы тканей.

Работа закипела. Эмили делала в альбоме эскизы будущих костюмов, мисс Хэвишем и Белль выискивали то, что могло пригодиться, Филлис и Игги шили, а хозяйка дома взялась за вышивание.

Поначалу Филлис посматривала на миссис Бриггс весьма скептически, но через некоторое время изменила мнение. Узоры, выполненные этой простоватой особой, поражали красотой и необычным, но невероятно изысканным подбором красок.

— Вы настоящая художница, миссис Бриггс! — негромко и очень искренне сказала Филлис. — У вас поразительное чувство цвета!

К ее изумлению, на глазах почтенной дамы показались слезы:

— Благослови вас Бог за ваши слова, юная леди, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом и отвернулась.

***  
Вечером Филлис долго не гасила свечу — ждала, не послышатся ли шаги. Сдалась, лишь когда книга, которую читала, выскользнула из рук, словно обладала собственной волей.

Шаги раздались, когда Филлис уже почти уснула. Как и вчера, человек явно шел от лестницы в нежилую часть этажа.

Некоторое время Филлис сомневалась, вставать ли ей: очень уж не хотелось покидать теплую постель. Наконец любопытство взяло верх.

Филлис поднялась с кровати, на цыпочках подошла к двери, рывком распахнула ее и выглянула в коридор.

Там было темно и пусто. Шаги стихли.

Опоздала!.. Досадуя на собственную нерасторопность, Филлис вернулась в комнату и, ведомая странным инстинктом, подошла к окну.

По дальнему концу сада быстро шла закутанная в плащ женщина. Не узнать эту прямую спину было невозможно — мисс Хэвишем. Куда почтенная дама, одетая для долгой пешей прогулки, направлялась в самый глухой час ночи?!

Филлис протерла глаза, не веря тому, что видит. Когда зрение вновь сфокусировалось, в саду никого не было.

— А, может, это тоже мираж? — собственный голос показался совершенно незнакомым. — Может, так оно все и начинается?..

Больше всего на свете Филлис боялась сойти с ума. Лучше умереть, чем потерять рассудок! Она знала, что порой безумие начинается именно так: человек видит и слышит то, чего на самом деле не существует. Неужели это оно и есть...

На миг Филлис почувствовала, что не может дышать, но быстро взяла себя в руки и решила не паниковать. Пока она ничего плохого никому не сделала. Нужно тщательно следить за собой; если странности продолжатся — написать отцу и спросить у него, что делать. Папа поможет, он самый умный и все на свете знает.

***  
Как обычно и бывает, утро развеяло ночные страхи. Лежа в кровати и слушая пение птиц, Филлис решила, что не стоит, как говорила старая нянюшка Герти, 'умирать прежде смерти'. Если младшей мисс Джордан суждено лишиться рассудка в столь юном возрасте, этого не изменишь. А вот если в 'Приюте фэйри' действительно происходит нечто странное, то не помешает выяснить, что именно. Начать поиски лучше с того места в саду, где ночью якобы ходила мисс Хэвишем.

Размышляя, что и как нужно сделать, Филлис от всей души пожалела, что не обладает способностями к дедукции мистера Шерлока Холмса. Эверетт Джордан запрещал дочери читать рассказы о знаменитом сыщике, поскольку они слишком жестоки для юной леди, но родители Эмили были не столь строги, и Филлис ознакомилась с произведениями мистера Дойля в прошлое Рождество, когда провела несколько дней в лондонском доме Харвудов. Белль и Игги прожили там почти все каникулы, а Филлис заглянула ненадолго, поскольку вместе с родителями встречала праздник в доме Мэри и ее мужа Эдварда Веста.

Джорданы поначалу сомневались, отправлять ли дочь к Харвудам, но отец навел справки, выяснил, что знаменитого художника и его красавицу-жену принимают в самых лучших домах, и решил рискнуть.

Филлис была очень благодарна родителям за то, что разрешили эту поездку, хотя и понимала, что они вряд ли одобрили бы многое из того, что их младшая дочь услышала и прочитала в гостях у подруги.

Рассказы об удивительном сыщике оказались для Филлис не меньшим потрясением, чем богемный дом Харвудов, куда без приглашения приходили весьма странные люди и обсуждали очень странные вопросы — например, эмансипацию.

Проблемы женского равноправия не слишком-то впечатлили девушку, а вот способности мистера Холмса поразили в самое сердце. Филлис многое бы отдала, чтобы обладать столь же могучим интеллектом, как знаменитый сыщик, но понимала, что это невозможно. Всем известно, что женщине никогда не сравниться с мужчиной. Правда, Эверетт Джордан иногда говорил, что его младшая дочь могла бы стать неплохим юристом, если бы родилась мальчиком, но это всего лишь слепая отцовская любовь. Так утверждали все тетушки и бабушки Филлис, и она была с ними абсолютно согласна: до отцовского интеллекта ей так же далеко, как Луне до Солнца.

Но сейчас папа был в Лондоне — готовился к новому процессу. Мистера Холмса поблизости не наблюдалось. Значит, нужно справляться самостоятельно. Если уж знаменитый адвокат Эверетт Джордан признавал у дочери некоторые способности, то было бы настоящим преступлением их не использовать.

Готовая на любые подвиги, Филлис оделась без помощи горничной и спустилась вниз. Было очень рано; завтрак еще не подавали, и большинство обитателей дома наверняка сладко спали в своих комнатах.

Выйдя в залитый солнцем сад, Филлис на миг замерла в немом восхищении. Он был сказочно прекрасен и наверняка пришелся бы по вкусу даже самым привередливым фэйри.

Время палящей жары еще не пришло, и мягкое утреннее тепло оказалось очень приятным. Филлис чувствовала себя кошкой на солнцепеке и с трудом удерживалась от мурлыканья.

Увы, предполагаемое место ночной прогулки мисс Хэвишем ничем не порадовало начинающую сыщицу. Там не оказалось ни клочков бумаги, ни кусочков ткани, ни окурков, ни даже следов. Возможно, мистер Холмс и нашел бы какую-нибудь бесценную улику, но Филлис это не удалось. Что ж, надеяться на иное было бы нескромно.

Чтобы хоть немного сгладить горечь поражения, Филлис решила прогуляться. Времени до завтрака оставалось еще много, и она тщательно осматривала все закоулки сада, наслаждаясь красотой и мягким утренним теплом.

Магия летней природы помогла Филлис вернуться в приятное расположение духа и забыть о недавних тревогах. Поэтому раздраженные голоса — мужской и женский, — раздавшиеся из-за живой изгороди, прозвучали громом с ясного неба.

— Почему ты не хочешь мне помочь, Мисси? Раньше ты всегда относилась с пониманием, — умоляющий голос показался Филлис смутно знакомым. — Ты же знаешь: у меня только жалованье. Не могу я сейчас платить тебе обычную ставку. Ты ведь делала мне скидки прежде, почему не хочешь теперь?

— Это мое дело, Джон Стоун. Хочу — помогаю, хочу — нет. — Голос словоохотливой горничной сейчас был холоден словно лед.

— Но чем я тебя обидел, Мисси? — только сейчас Филлис узнала Джона Стоуна.

— Если не понимаешь — значит, так тебе и надо. Я скажу только одно... — горничная помедлила. — Не лезь в чужие дела! Что-то много ты о себе возомнил в последнее время! А ты ведь никто, Джон Стоун. Обычный ублюдок! — Филлис передернуло: прежде при ней никогда не ругались. — Думаешь, что самый умный, но это не так. Твою отлучку вчера вечером многие заметили. Если будешь продолжать — и сам погоришь, и подведешь людей, которым хочешь помочь.

— Я ничего плохого не делаю! — запротестовал Джон дрожащим голосом.

— Хозяева по-другому подумают. Не пытайся прыгнуть выше головы, Джон Стоун, иначе пожалеешь. Нельзя кусать руку, которая тебя кормит!

— Да я...

Но Мисси уже не слушала. До Филлис донесся удаляющийся шелест накрахмаленных юбок: похоже, горничная сочла выговор законченным и теперь шагала к дому.

— Ох...

Послышались странные звуки: сначала свист, потом нечто напоминающее чпоканье.

Филлис так заинтересовалась, что повела себя не самым достойным образом — встала на четвереньки и просунула голову сквозь очень кстати обнаружившееся отверстие в живой изгороди.

Увиденное напугало до полусмерти. Бормоча под нос что-то неразборчивое, расстроенный Джон извлекал из дуба нож, который, похоже, метнул туда несколько секунд назад. Спрятав нож в карман, кучер быстро пошел к конюшням.

Филлис встала на ноги. Не сразу она поняла, почему чувствует себя так, словно только что свалила с плеч тяжелый груз. Потом догадалась: это ведь именно Мисси говорила, что в 'Приюте фэйри' нет никаких тайн! Теперь стало ясно, что горничная лукавила: секреты в поместье имелись, причем весьма странные. Значит, и шаги, и незнакомец, и ночная прогулка мисс Хэвишем тоже могут быть реальностью!

Филлис зашагала к дому, размышляя о только что услышанном — точнее, подслушанном, надо всегда быть честной — разговоре.

За какие такие услуги Джон платил Мисси деньги? Неужели... за те самые?..

Филлис покраснела и остановилась, чтобы перевести дух от столь непристойной мысли, а затем продолжила путь и размышления.

Вообще-то, непохоже. Мисси совсем не выглядит порочной; конечно, иногда гнуснейшие мерзости прячутся за невинными лицами, но после разговора с горничной Филлис решила, что та больше интересуется делами господ, чем другими слугами, и очень высоко ценит свое положение. А Джон ведь сирота и наверняка получает весьма скромное жалованье — ну да, он и просил у Мисси скидку! Вряд ли она свяжется с неимущим мальчишкой, рискуя потерять все, что имеет. Нет, тут что-то другое!

Сколько Филлис ни билась, так и не сумела найти разгадку.

Затем задумалась, куда Джон ходил прошлым вечером.

Неужели к лю... Нет, Мисси говорила о предательстве интересов хозяев и о том, что сирота много возомнил о себе. Вряд ли владельцев 'Приюта фэйри' заботят личные дела кучера. Но все равно это очень странно: Джон куда-то тайно уходил вечером, мисс Хэвишем — ночью. А что если...

Филлис даже задохнулась от поразительной догадки.

Что, если в 'Приюте фэйри' дела обстоят почти так же, как в 'Холодном доме'?! Может быть, Джон Стоун — незаконный сын мисс Хэвишем, и они тайно встречаются в темное время суток, чтобы никто не знал?..

Увы, по здравому размышлению и от этой версии пришлось отказаться. Джон уходил из 'Приюта фэйри' вечером, а мисс Хэвишем — глубокой ночью. Что же, Джон ждал свою мать столько часов?!. А они ведь живут в одном поместье, так что вполне могут точно определять время встречи. Нет, тут что-то другое! Но пока совершенно непонятно, что именно...

***  
Погруженная в размышления, Филлис вошла в дом. Было еще очень рано; все по-прежнему спали, так что неожиданно прозвучавший голос второй раз за утро заставил девушку вздрогнуть:

— Доброе утро, мисс! Вы, я смотрю, ранняя пташка. Скажите, вы не видели мое лекарство? Большой такой флакончик, темного стекла...

— Доброе утро, миссис Бриггс! — Филлис искренне улыбнулась; хозяйка 'Приюта фэйри' вызывала у нее не только сочувствие, но и восхищение своими талантами поварихи и вышивальщицы. — Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы звали меня по имени. А ваше лекарство я, к сожалению, не видела. Как оно называется? Может, поищем вместе?

— Как скажешь... Филлис, — грустно ответила миссис Бриггс. — Вот, опять я впросак попала. Совсем не разбираюсь в этих церемониях! А как лекарство называется, я запамятовала. Вроде ладана что-то. Очень хорошее лекарство, так помогает! Доктор еще капельки прописал, вот от них толку нет, сердце как болело, так и болит. А от ладана так хорошо! Выпью — и на душе светло, словно опять молодой стала да домой вернулась...

— Так давайте поищем это замечательное лекарство! Где вы его в последний раз видели?

— В салоне, где наряды вчера готовили. Мне что-то нехорошо стало, принесла флакон, выпила немного, — и полегчало. Лекарство я на каминной полке оставила: вдруг опять прихватит? Потом забыла. А сегодня проснулась, пошла в салон — флакона нет! Вот беда-то...

— А с горничными вы говорили?

— Да! Клянутся-божатся, что утром, когда убирать пришли, никакого флакона в салоне не было. Кто их знает, может, и не врут...

— Давайте все же сами посмотрим. Вдруг флакон закатился куда-то, а горничные не заметили.

— Хорошее дело! Вертихвосткам этим никакой веры нет...

Когда они из темного коридора вошли в ярко освещенный солнцем салон, Филлис поняла, что миссис Бриггс чувствует себя очень плохо. Несмотря на тепло, почтенная дама дрожала, а губы ее посинели.

— Вы садитесь, отдохните, а я поищу, — мягко сказала Филлис. — Хотя, по-моему, лучше вам позвать мистера Бриггса или послать за врачом.

— Что ты! — она не на шутку испугалась. — Не надо никого! Мне хорошо, только знобит немного. Видно, простудилась на сквозняке. А так я здорова как корова. Вся наша порода такая: моя бабка до девяноста дожила!

Если бы Филлис познакомилась с миссис Бриггс хотя бы лет через пять, то непременно настояла бы на вызове врача и серьезно поговорила с мистером Бриггсом. Увы, юные девушки мало знают о болезнях, поэтому Филлис поверила собеседнице и начала методично осматривать салон.

— Спасибо огромное, солнышко, — ласково сказала миссис Бриггс. — Понапрасну тебя гонять я бы не стала, но этот ладан мне очень-очень нужен. Выпью немного — и словно снова на нашей Крук-стрит. Знаешь, как хорошо мы там жили?.. Я всегда первой вставала. Одевалась осторожненько — за все годы Джозефа ни разу не разбудила! — и спускалась в лавку. Ела немного лепешек с молоком и убираться начинала. Все дочиста вымою, выскребу, а там и Джозеф просыпается. Я иду завтрак готовить, а он товар достает да покрасивше раскладывает. Потом открываем лавку; Джозеф за прилавок встает, а я прогуляться иду по нашей Крук-стрит. Все встречные со мной здороваются, все меня знают, все уважают... Эх, было времечко! — она вздохнула.

— По-моему, сейчас тоже хорошие времена, — сказала Филлис почти искренне. — Вы с мужем уважаемые люди, у вас прекрасная дочь...

— Я понимаю, девочка! — вздохнула миссис Бриггс. — Но ведь и ты все видишь, правда? У Джозефа и Энни дела пошли хорошо — и друзья появились, и занятия по душе. А я в этом 'Приюте', как говорится, не пришей кобыле хвост... Ты не думай, я не жалуюсь! — она всплеснула руками. — Мы с Джозефом все обдумали, обсудили. Он говорил, денег у него хватило бы и на то, чтобы купить поместье по соседству с пэрами какими-нибудь. Но мы решили не заноситься. Пэры на нас всегда свысока смотрели бы, сколько у нас денег не будь. А простые сквайры в глуши — другое дело. Им денег не всегда хватает, вот и живут без затей и без особой спеси. Конечно, для местных мы все равно полипы...

— Кто? — растерялась Филлис.

— Ну... эти... — миссис Бриггс смутилась. — Опять напутала! Ну... полипеи!

— Может, плебеи?

— Да, точно! Вот ведь голова дырявая!.. — почтенная дама вздохнула. — В такой глуши деньги кое-что значат даже для дворян. Да и не только деньги, как оказалось: я за Энни очень боялась, когда мы в пансион ее отправляли: вдруг задразнят происхождением-то? Но мисс Хэвишем — спасибо ей! — хороший пансион порекомендовала, правильный. Я, может, и необразованная, но не тупая и вижу: у дочки моей там настоящие подруги появились. Не ради денег вы с ней дружите, а потому что нравится она вам. А у мисс Харвуд отец — знаменитый живописец, у тебя — известный адвокат, у мисс Макферсон денег куча... И всем вам ко двору пришлась наша Энни. А она ведь на Крук-стрит родилась...

— По-моему, неважно, где человек родился. Белль умная, добрая и смелая, поэтому у нее много подруг.

— Ох... — миссис Бриггс рассмеялась странным дребезжащим смехом. — Девочка моя милая, неважно, где человек родился, когда у него деньги есть. А если нет — так и останется там, где на свет появился. Разве были бы у нашей Энни такие манеры, если бы не деньги, что мы с Джозефом заработали?! Когда мы сюда только переехали, она даже читать толком не умела и ученье ненавидела. Тут мисс Хэвишем помогла — придумала очень хитрую штуку. Предложила дочурке нашей стать учительницей и преподать все науки одной смышленой деревенской девчонке-сироте. Энни лестно показалось других наставлять, а для этого пришлось самой книжные премудрости осваивать. Так вот мисс Хэвишем, благослови ее Господь, и приохотила нашу доченьку к наукам всяким... А если бы денег у нас не было, все совсем иначе могло повернуться. Мы с Джозефом это понимали, вот и работали много лет как проклятые, чтобы в люди выбиться. Ох, как же мы уставали тогда! А все равно счастливы были — молодые, веселые... По воскресеньям танцевать ходили, а в праздники Джозеф нанимал музыкантов и устраивал веселье прямо в лавке. Всех соседей приглашали, угощали их ростбифом, лепешками и элем. И плясали, пока ноги не отваливались!

— Как в 'Рождественской песни'?

Миссис Бриггс сразу погрустнела:

— Она у меня то же спросила, когда я об этом рассказала, мисс Хэвишем то есть. А я и знать не знаю, что за песня такая, хотя много их слышала... Ты не думай, я не жалуюсь: муж и дочь счастливы, а больше мне ничего не надо. Но так иногда хочется вернуться в прошлое... — она подперла щеку рукой. — Знаешь, меня от свадьбы с Джозефом многие отговаривали: Бриггсы-то не настоящие его родители, а приемные. Об отце Джозефа никто никогда не слышал, а о матери лучше бы тоже ничего не знали. Неправедно она жила, а когда поняла, что от чахотки скоро сгорит, отдала сына благочестивым людям — хозяевам мясной лавки. Они ребеночка-то правильно воспитали, но многие боялись, что дурная кровь у Джозефа скажется. А вот просчитались, вороны старые! — миссис Бриггс торжествующе рассмеялась. — Лучше мужа, чем он, и вообразить нельзя. Работящий, заботливый, честный... Нас только одно мучило — очень долго детей не было, но он ни разу и словом меня не попрекнул. Говорил, надо смиряться с волей Божьей. Мы уж и надеяться перестали... А когда Энни родилась — вот в рай попали, просто в рай! Кто ж знал, как все обернется...

— По-моему, у вас и сейчас все прекрасно, — осторожно сказала Филлис, не совсем уверенная в своих словах.

— Да, — вздохнула миссис Бриггс. — Уж я-то знаю! Джозеф ведь очень честный, никогда душой не кривил, всегда слово свое держал, как бы ни было тяжко. И сейчас точно такой же. Может, если бы переменился, мне было бы легче, чем все эти мучения видеть...

— Я не совсем вас понимаю, миссис Бриггс, — Филлис даже растерялась, настолько нелепым показалось только что услышанное.

— Ох!... — она словно бы проснулась. — Что-то совсем я заболталась! Так что, девонька, так и не нашла ладан этот?

— Нет, увы. Может, вы его в другом месте оставили?

— Да, наверное. Пойду у себя поищу... — миссис Бриггс с трудом встала и направилась к двери, но на пороге обернулась и с невероятной силой сказала: — Спасибо тебе, солнышко, за то, что выслушала меня, дуру старую. Поговорила с тобой — и словно дома побывала. Благослови тебя Господь, деточка! Пусть в трудную минуту люди всегда помогают тебе так, как ты мне помогла!

— Да что вы! Я ничего не...

Миссис Бриггс, не слушая возражений, вышла из салона, оставив собеседницу в полной растерянности. Филлис чувствовала себя так, словно голову ей набили опилками, настолько нелепым и бессмысленным казалось услышанное. К счастью, хотя бы одна зацепочка в этом хаосе имелась. Филлис решила написать отцу и спросить о загадочном ладане, который принимала миссис Бриггс.

***  
После завтрака Филлис отправилась к себе сочинять письмо родителям. Она подробно рассказала обо всем, что случилось в 'Приюте фэйри', за исключением странностей. Папа очень занят, мама и так беспокоится за дочь — не стоит их волновать.

Размышляя над тем, как не солгать и одновременно не сболтнуть лишнего, Филлис словно воочию видела родителей, сидящих в гостиной. Мама читает или просматривает альбомы с репродукциями, отец разбирает материалы очередного дела и полностью увлечен любимым занятием. Иногда они поднимают головы, смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются светло и нежно...

Лишь вообразив эту мирную картину, Филлис осознала, насколько странно себя чувствует в 'Приюте фэйри' — как будто попала в гости к феям. Но здесь ведь живут не сверхъестественные существа, а родители и слуги Аннабелль Бриггс, самой обычной девушки. Да, не все происходящее в доме понятно чужакам, но ведь и у Джорданов есть тайны, которые наверняка озадачили бы случайных гостей.

Филлис улыбнулась, вспомнив самый страшный родительский секрет. Анна Джордан обожала романы Диккенса, сестер Бронте, Джейн Остен и Теккерея, знала наизусть множество стихов и прекрасно разбиралась в живописи, но ненавидела рукоделие. А ее супруг, знаменитый адвокат Эверетт Джордан, непревзойденный знаток законов, бесстрашный и проницательный, свободное время посвящал вышивке, поскольку именно это занятие помогало ему упорядочить мысли. Жена и дочери ничего не имели против милой слабости главы семьи, но однажды в гости к Джорданам зашли дамы из благотворительного комитета, увидели забытую Эвереттом вышивку, восхитились и потребовали у Анны отдать ее для аукциона в пользу сиротского приюта. Миссис Джордан уже открыла рот, собираясь сказать гостьям правду, но, потрясенная отчаянной жестикуляцией мужа, который стоял так, чтобы посетительницы его не заметили, согласилась признать работу своей. С тех пор за Анной закрепилась слава прекрасной вышивальщицы, что несказанно огорчало почтенную даму, ненавидевшую ложь. Однако Эверетт так страстно умолял жену спасти его репутацию, что миссис Джордан вынуждена была молчать. Если бы кто-то стал случайным свидетелем объяснения между супругами, то заподозрил бы невесть что, но никак не тот невинный секрет, что они хранили...

Поняв это, Филлис, пожалуй, впервые со времени приезда в 'Приют фэйри' осознала, что все здешние странности либо ее не касаются, либо имеют вполне естественное объяснение.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что поблизости от богатого поместья шляются бродяги — и, разумеется, они стараются не попадаться на глаза посторонним.

Личные дела прислуги 'Приюта фэйри' — начиная от величественной мисс Хэвишем и заканчивая юным кучером — могут быть сколь угодно невинными или предосудительными, но не имеют ни малейшего отношения к мисс Джордан.

Совершенно очевидно, что миссис Бриггс, в отличие от родных, чувствует себя неуютно в 'Приюте фэйри'. Она остро переживает и это, и отчуждение от мужа и дочери, но, увы, не умеет точно формулировать свои мысли, потому и выражается порой весьма странно. Одни полипы дорогого стоят! Но в общем и целом удивляться тут нечему.

Самый сложный вопрос — ночные шаги, но и им можно подобрать вполне логичное объяснение. После некоторых размышлений Филлис вспомнила рассказы отца о недобросовестных мастерах, которые, чтобы насолить заказчикам, заводили в их домах фальшивых привидений. Несчастные жильцы слышали завывания и стоны, приписывали их духам и даже не подозревали, что на самом деле это просто гудит ветер в трубах.

Может, и в 'Приюте фэйри' так? Дом ведь много раз перестраивали. Вдруг в какой-то момент случайно или по чьей-то злой воле шаги, раздающиеся на первом или втором этаже, стали хорошо слышны на третьем? Раньше этого никто не знал, потому что наверху не жили, вот и все...

В поисках доказательств новой теории Филлис еще раз обошла все пустующие комнаты третьего этажа и опять ничего не обнаружила. Для очистки совести выглянула во все окна — вдруг ночной гуляка не возвращается потому, что дальше продолжает свой путь по крышам?

Однако увиденное за окнами подтвердило гипотезу о звуковом эффекте. Чуть ниже третьего этажа проходил карниз шириной в три ладони, затем начиналась покатая черепичная крыша — пройти там, да еще и ночью, мог только моряк или циркач.

'Или, — произнес в голове Филлис голос, очень похожий на голос Шерлока Холмса, — Джон Стоун — невысокий, худой и гибкий'.

Но что кучеру делать ночью в господском доме? Зачем скакать по крышам?!

Осторожно расспросив Мисси, Филлис выяснила, что 'Приют фэйри' на ночь запирают, а Джон Стоун вместе с конюхами спит в комнате на втором этаже конюшни. Так что и эта версия не выдержала проверки реальностью.

Для окончательного решения загадки ночных шагов следовало сделать немногое — выйти в коридор, когда они звучат, и раз и навсегда понять, что это звуковой эффект. Филлис каждое утро убеждала себя, что так и поступит сегодня вечером, однако претворению прекрасного плана в жизнь всегда что-то мешало. Ночь за ночью Филлис лежала в кровати, слушала шаги и уговаривала себя наконец-то все выяснить — но словно бы каменела и не могла даже шевельнуться, не говоря уж о более сложных движениях. Сколько ни ругала себя за трусость — ничего не помогало.

Впрочем, теперь это уже не имело никакого значения. Шаги — всего лишь звуковой эффект, другого объяснения быть не может. Зачем же попусту тратить время и силы, если их можно посвятить более нужным и интересным делам?!

Успокаивая себя таким образом, Филлис полностью отдалась подготовке к вечеру с танцами, благо дел хватало. Впрочем, несмотря на все заверения мисс Хэвишем, девушки почти сразу начали называть долгожданный праздник балом.

***  
Предбальное волнение нарастало с каждым днем, но не могло победить любопытство Филлис, получившее полную свободу после разгадки всех тайн 'Приюта фэйри'. Она еще не была знакома с соседями Бриггсов и очень хотела узнать, что они за люди. К счастью, источник сведений обо всем происходящем в доме Бриггсов и его окрестностях находился совсем рядом.

— Скажи, Мисси, — спросила Филлис как-то утром, — а что за люди Фентоны, Уэйнкрофты и Тьюсберри, которые приедут сюда на бал? Они местные старожилы или, как и Бриггсы...

— Самые что ни на есть местные! — засмеялась горничная. — С незапамятных времен в наших краях. Говорят, мистер Бриггс потому и решил поселиться в 'Приюте фэйри', что по соседству проживали три хорошие, но бедные семьи, и в каждой подрастал сын.

— А почему это так важно? — удивилась Филлис.

— Мисс Джордан, — Мисси взглянула на юную госпожу не без снисходительности, — три сына, чуть постарше мисс Аннабелль, — это три возможных жениха для нее. Девушку с высокими доходами, но низкого происхождения не всякий джентльмен захочет взять в жены.

Филлис задумчиво кивнула: раньше ей не приходило в голову, что кто-то, заботясь о счастье дочери, может действовать столь приземленными методами, как мистер Бриггс.

— Ну вот, а тут все три жениха на виду — сразу ясно, что они за люди, — торжественно продолжила Мисси. — Но и это еще не все, мисс! Люди говорят, когда Алан Фентон, Монтегю Уэйнкрофт и Финеас Тьюсберри достигли совершеннолетия, мистер Бриггс дал каждому взаймы крупную по их меркам сумму...

— Зачем?! — Филлис совершенно растерялась.

— Чтобы посмотреть, как они распорядятся деньгами, конечно! — заявила горничная так гордо, словно это была ее идея. — Если у кого смолоду деньги сквозь пальцы утекают, он так и проживет всю жизнь нищим. А кто умеет капитал приумножать, тот нигде и никогда не пропадет.

— Что же получилось? — Филлис и вправду стало любопытно.

— А то и получилось! — Мисси сияла, словно начищенный чайник. — Мистер Бертран Фентон, отец мистера Алана, делами никогда не интересовался — бабочек собирал и из птиц чучела делал. А мистер Алан не в него пошел — как закончил учебу, так и начал заниматься сельским хозяйством. Машины закупил, семена какие-то особые, овец чистопородных... Отец мистера Уэйнкрофта, генерал, жил на широкую ногу и охотой увлекался. Денег тратил уйму; говорят, в жуткие долги влез. Когда умер, мистер Монтегю большую часть долгов выплатил. Теперь вдова-генеральша живет очень скромно, а сын ее в Индии служит, домой только на месяц летом приезжает. А вот Финеас Тьюсберри совсем другим человеком оказался. Родители-то тихие да богобоязненные, а сам он словно подменыш какой-то! С пятнадцати лет напиваться начал да буянить. Сейчас в Лондоне живет, а на какие деньги — непонятно. То, что от мистера Бриггса получил, давно уж прогулял. Дома много месяцев не показывается, да оно и к лучшему: без таких буянов спокойнее.

— А как выглядит Финеас Тьюсберри? — Филлис вдруг вспомнила странного бродягу — тот, правда, казался намного старше, но излишества быстро старят.

— Неужто вы знакомы с ним, мисс?

— Нет, просто... — объяснение пришлось придумывать на ходу, — увлекаюсь физиогномикой. Вот и хочу проверить, верно ли, что к разгульной жизни особенно склонны рыжеволосые.

— Надо же, до чего наука дошла! — восхитилась горничная. — Но тут физогно... физго... ученые что-то недодумали. Мистер Тьюсберри светловолосый, как и мистер Фентон. А мистер Уэйнкрофт — настоящий красавчик! И волосы темные, и усы. Как на картинке!

Филлис поняла, что и эта версия с треском провалилась. У встреченного на дороге бродяги были темные волосы с сильной проседью, и красавчиком с картинки его не назвал бы никто.

— Да, наука пока не всесильна.

— Это точно, мисс! Ученые даже будущее пока предсказывать не научились, вот беднякам и приходится гадать, как все будет. Даже спорим иногда, за кого мисс Бриггс замуж выйдет — за мистера Фентона или за мистера Уэйнкрофта. Светловолосый муж и темноволосая жена очень красиво вместе смотрятся, зато мистер Уэйнкрофт сам по себе загляденье! Не знаешь, что и выбрать!

— В романе девушка непременно влюбилась бы в мистера Тьюсберри и помогла бы ему вернуться к нормальной жизни, — только закончив фразу, Филлис поняла, что не стоило обсуждать это со служанкой.

— Так то в романе, мисс! А нашего мистера Тьюсберри только могила исправит! Не годится он в мужья! Совсем не годится...

***  
После этого разговора Филлис ждала бал с особым нетерпением. Но даже в состоянии тревожного волнения, которое она испытывала, письмо от родителей стало огромной радостью.

Филлис с невероятным удовольствием прочитала домашние новости. Мама сообщила также, что у Мэри и ее мужа все замечательно, а обстоятельства позволяют молодым супругам надеяться на лучшее в самое ближайшее время. Это было прекрасно: с самой свадьбы сестры Филлис мечтала о племяннике или племяннице.

Наставления вести себя хорошо и не забывать о приличествующих юной леди манерах порадовали меньше, но иного от родителей ждать не приходилось.

В самом конце письма отец ответил на вопрос о лекарстве миссис Бриггс. По мнению Эверетта Джордана, это был лауданум, который в малых дозах полезен, а вот в больших становится опасным, подчас смертельно.

Вспомнив ужасный вид миссис Бриггс, Филлис набралась смелости и решила поговорить с ней.

***  
— Миссис Бриггс не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут? — однажды после ланча выпалила Филлис, заглядывая в комнату, где хозяйка 'Приюта фэйри' проводила большую часть времени.

— Да, конечно, милая, — миссис Бриггс вздрогнула, словно пробуждаясь от сна. — Заходи, усаживайся.

— Миссис Бриггс, — Филлис набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, — хочу заранее принести вам извинения. Я знаю, что лезу не в свое дело и слишком много на себя беру...

— Ничего страшного, солнышко, — почтенная дама рассмеялась тихим дребезжащим смехом. — Мой батюшка, Царство ему Небесное, часто говорил: 'Молодежь всегда сует нос в чужие дела и слишком много на себя берет. Если кто-то перестал это делать — значит, постарел'. Так что сейчас твое время. Говори прямо, не стесняйся.

— Миссис Бриггс, — напутствие собеседницы не столько успокоило Филлис, сколько озадачило, — скажите, лекарство, которое мы с вами искали, это ведь лауданум, правда?

— Верно, — почтенная дама тоже удивилась. — У тебя прекрасная память, солнышко! Тот флакон я так и не нашла, но ничего страшного не случилось, не волнуйся. Давно уже новый купила.

— Миссис Бриггс, папа пишет, что лауданумом ни в коем случае нельзя злоупотреблять, это смертельно опасно! А у вас такой вид, что я просто бо...

— Ох, девочка... — миссис Бриггс помрачнела, — ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? Мне и Джозеф столько раз говорил, и мисс Хэвишем... Я стараюсь, правда, но так тяжко иногда! А примешь лекарство — и на душе легко-легко становится... — она вздохнула. — Ты не беспокойся, не надо. Я меру знаю. У меня дочь растет; я хочу на ее свадьбе погулять и внуков понянчить. Так что не волнуйся, все у меня хорошо.

— Это з-замечательно, — Филлис было жутко неловко за свое глупое поведение. — Извините меня, пожалуйста, миссис Бриггс!

— Да не за что тут извиняться! — она вновь рассмеялась. — Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне, но не нужно этого. А доброты своей не надо стыдиться. Хороший ты человек! Я рада, что у Энни такая подруга.

Попрощавшись, Филлис покинула комнату, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно.

***  
Филлис уже давно знала, что Время — весьма капризная особа, но, ожидая бала, почувствовала это особенно остро. Последняя неделя тянулась так, словно каждый час был по меньшей мере сутками, а вот в долгожданный день время буквально понеслось вскачь.

Сразу после завтрака подруги переоделись в наряды Времен года, что оказалось дольше и хлопотнее, чем на примерках, и отправились в комнату, выбранную мисс Хэвишем для фотографирования. Там выяснилось, что горничные принесли не весь необходимый реквизит, и его пришлось спешно разыскивать в салоне, гостиной и спальнях девушек.

Начав позировать для съемок, Времена года то и дело нервно хихикали, никак не могли успокоиться и замереть в требуемых позах.

Неудивительно, что в тот день ланч в 'Приюте фэйри' подали с огромным опозданием. Едва хозяева и гостьи встали из-за стола, в гостиную бросились слуги — готовить комнату к вечернему приему гостей. Девушки разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы немного перевести дух перед праздником.

***  
После всей этой суматохи Филлис очень беспокоилась, удачно ли пройдут живые картины перед гостями, но все получилось даже лучше, чем ожидалось. Никто не захихикал, не вздрогнул, ничего не уронил. Даже Игги держалась с неожиданным достоинством и выглядела если не красивой, то безусловно величественной. Филлис очень надеялась, что тоже не сплоховала.

Когда все закончилось, девушки с удовольствием раскланялись, слушая громкие аплодисменты зрителей, а затем скрылись в соседней комнате, где горничные помогли барышням быстро переодеться в бальные платья.

Войдя в празднично украшенную столовую, подруги вновь услышали громкие аплодисменты.

Филлис наконец-то получила возможность рассмотреть людей, о которых столько слышала, и с удивлением поняла, что Мисси описала их очень точно.

Мистер Бертран Фентон, взъерошенный и рассеянный, похоже, совсем не интересовался реальной жизнью. Его сын Алан — коротко остриженные светлые волосы, резкие неправильные черты загорелого лица, жесткий взгляд серых глаз — был полной противоположностью отцу и производил впечатление человека практичного и решительного.

Миссис Гризельда Уэйнкрофт выглядела настоящей генеральшей: высокая прическа, темно-пурпурное платье, надменность и аристократизм в каждом движении. Ее сын, Монтегю Уэйнкрофт, действительно был красив, словно картинка, и очень похож на мать, хотя и не столь высокомерен.

Миссис Эммелина Тьюсберри, одетая в нелепое платье буро-коричневого цвета, растерянно смотрела на окружающих и почти ничего не ела, только крошила хлеб. Когда она чуть дрожащим голосом сообщила, что юный Финеас слишком занят в Лондоне и не может покинуть его ни на минуту, все присутствующие вздохнули с явным облегчением.

Мистер Бриггс, как ни странно, выглядел в этом обществе совершенно естественно и чувствовал себя весьма уверенно, обсуждая с Аланом Фентоном цены на хлеб и мясо. А вот миссис Бриггс не красило даже элегантное темно-лиловое платье; она то и дело кусала губы и вздрагивала каждый раз, когда к ней обращались.

Миссис Уэйнкрофт смотрела на всех свысока. Монтегю заговорил с Эмили, и быстро выяснилось, что в Лондоне у них есть общие знакомые.

Мистер Бертран Фентон сумел вовлечь миссис Тьюсберри в спор о том, кто талантливее — Вальтер Скотт или Чарльз Диккенс, и она немного успокоилась.

Белль наблюдала за происходящим зорким взглядом хозяйки и негромким голосом отдавала распоряжения слугам. Мисс Хэвишем, одетая в строгое черное платье, смотрела на воспитанницу с явным одобрением и иногда чуть заметно кивала.

Игги с удовольствием поглощала невероятно вкусные яства праздничного обеда; слуги то и дело накладывали ей добавку.

Филлис созерцала происходящее со спокойной радостью человека, который успешно справился со сложной, но интересной задачей.

После обеда все перешли в зал. Начались танцы. Приглашенные из города музыканты играли нестройно, но старательно.

Веселье начало старшее поколение. Мистер Бриггс пригласил на танец генеральшу, мистер Бертран Фентон — миссис Бриггс, а Монтегю Уэйнкрофт — миссис Тьюсберри.

Увы, зрелище оказалось не слишком впечатляющим: миссис Бриггс и миссис Тьюсберри то и дело сбивались с шага. Лишь миссис Уэйнкрофт танцевала вдохновенно; к счастью, мистеру Бриггсу удавалось не мешать ей.

Когда музыка умолкла, это обрадовало всех танцоров за исключением генеральши. Теперь настало время молодежи. Алан Фентон пригласил Белль, Монтегю — Эмили.

Филлис наблюдала за ними со странным чувством. Она прекрасно понимала, что рядом с Эмили и Белль не имеет ни малейших шансов на успех, и не испытывала никаких чувств ни к красавчику Монтегю, ни к незаметному Фентону. Но иногда так хотелось почувствовать себя прекрасной и неотразимой и помечтать о том, как кто-то с первого взгляда влюбится не в нежную Эмили и не в яркую Белль, а в строгую и элегантную мисс Джордан...

Филлис вздохнула, вернулась от фантазий к реальности и обернулась к Игги:

— Ну как ты? Понравилось быть Осенью?

— Да вроде ничего, — немного смущенно ответила та. — Я сначала очень волновалась, а потом как-то разошлась. Здорово тут, правда? Тетя Мэгги считает, что балы — это торжество дьявола; сама понимаешь, как мне приходится. Впервые в жизни я повеселилась прошлой зимой, когда гостила у Харвудов, — побывала на паре вечеринок с танцами. Там было совсем не так шикарно, как здесь, но все равно здорово. Танцевать я не люблю, а вот посмотреть на других всегда рада.

— Д-да, пожалуй, — Филлис немного смутила самоотверженность подруги.

— Забавно, правда? — Игги вдруг залилась своим хрюкающим смехом. — Вроде все так красиво и понятно, а если потрясти, то совсем иная картинка получается!

— Ч-что? — Филлис окончательно растерялась. — Зачем потрясти? Кого потрясти?

— Картинку потрясти, — ответила Игги, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Как в калейдоскопе, знаешь? Или не знаешь?

— Боюсь, не совсем, — дипломатично произнесла Филлис и сочла за лучшее сменить тему разговора. — А как ты вообще себя чувствуешь в 'Приюте фэйри'?

— Прекрасно! — Игги снова улыбнулась. — Сплю крепко, как дома. — Ее лицо исказилось внезапно и страшно, словно от удара. — Знаешь, мне дом часто снится — папа, мама, Джонни, Фрэнки, Энди... Раньше меня братья так раздражали, что и сказать нельзя. А теперь все бы отдала, лишь бы их снова увидеть...

— Они в раю сейчас. И всегда смотрят на тебя.

— Я знаю, — Игги всхлипнула. — Но я-то их не вижу! И знаешь, что самое страшное? — зашептала она исступленно. — Я теперь очень богатая наследница — потому что больше никого из родных не осталось, только тетя, а у нее тоже денег куры не клюют. И все смотрят на меня, думают, как мне повезло, что я в золоте купаюсь, а я... на все готова, лишь бы своих вернуть.

— Я абсолютно убеждена: большинство людей понимают, как тебе тяжело. А на жадных глупцов не стоит обращать внимание; их не переделаешь, это как дождик или снег.

— Ты понимаешь, потому что умная и добрая. Эмили понимает: она чуткая и талантливая. Белль знает, что счастье не купишь за деньги. Мисс Эбнетт, наша директриса, знает: она очень мудрая женщина. А больше ник...

Тут к Филлис и Игги подошли Алан и Монтегю и пригласили их на танец, так что разговор прервался.

Вальсируя с Аланом Фентоном, Филлис с изумлением обнаружила, что он очень хороший танцор. Но от холодного взгляда серых глаз было как-то неуютно.

— Приятно видеть столь крепкую девичью дружбу, как у вас, — произнес он задумчиво. — Вы давно знакомы с подругами, мисс Джордан?

— Да. С Белль и Игги мы подружились с первого же дня в пансионе. Эмили позже поступила, и с ней мы тоже сблизились очень быстро.

— Понятно. Мы ведь с вами раньше не встречались, верно? Этой зимой я был по делам в Лондоне и нанес визит Харвудам, у которых в то время гостила мисс Бриггс. Мисс Макферсон я помню, а вас — нет.

— Да, ко времени вашего визита меня у Харвудов уже не было. Я у них провела всего несколько дней.

— Я так и думал, — улыбнулся Фентон. — Я не склонен к рассеянности и вряд ли забыл бы девушку, если бы ее хоть раз увидел, даже... — он осекся.

Филлис помолчала, поняла, что продолжения фразы не будет, и подхватила упавшую нить беседы:

— Я слышала, вы вводите какие-то новшества в сельском хозяйстве. Не представляю, что можно придумать в этом древнем занятии!

Рассеянный взгляд Фентона внезапно стал прицельным и очень внимательным:

— Вам это действительно интересно, мисс Джордан? Или вы просто поддерживаете светскую беседу?

— Действительно, — храбро ответила Филлис.

— Я удивлен. Не думал, что столь скучная материя может быть интересна девушкам. Но в жизни и вправду всякое случается, поэтому извольте...

Увы, в следующие несколько минут Филлис поняла, что ее абсолютно не волнуют проблемы повышения урожайности зерновых и выживаемости поголовья скота. К счастью, хорошее воспитание восполнило отсутствие интереса, — во всяком случае, Филлис очень надеялась, что собеседник принял ее улыбки и кивки за подлинное любопытство.

Когда музыка смолкла, Фентон и Уэйнкрофт отвели своих партнерш к их стульям и вернулись к Белль и Эмили.

Кавалеры приглашали Филлис и Игги на танец еще несколько раз, так что бал доставил огромное удовольствие всем девушкам.

Гости разъехались поздно ночью. Вернувшись к себе, Филлис, столь же усталая, сколь счастливая, без сил упала на кровать и сразу же уснула, так и не узнав, случился ли и в этот раз таинственный звуковой эффект.

***  
Разбудил Филлис пронзительный вопль. Она открыла глаза — ярко светило солнце, а кричали, похоже, не в доме, а снаружи.

Не помня себя, Филлис кинулась к окну — и увидела стоящую у стены Мисси. Та замерла неподвижно, словно статуя, указывая пальцем на что-то перед собой, и пронзительно орала на одной ноте.

Никогда в жизни Филлис не бегала так быстро, как в то утро. Бросок к дверям, короткий пробег по коридору к лестнице, затем — была не была! — спуск по перилам, совсем как в детстве, еще один бросок по коридору к двери в сад, и несколько десятков шагов по усыпанной гравием дорожке.

Увидев застывшую горничную, Филлис посмотрела, куда она указывает, — и задохнулась.

На стене огромными кривыми красными буквами было написано:

Королева фэйри все видит, все знает.  
Королева фэйри предупреждает:  
Чужое брать ты не вздумай! Не смей!  
Иначе ждет наказание — СМЕРТЬ!

Глядя на эти корявые стишки, слушая неумолчный вой Мисси, Филлис с предельной ясностью поняла: все ее попытки успокоить себя были ложью, желанием защититься от страшной правды. На самом деле Филлис чуть ли не в момент приезда почувствовала: в 'Приюте фэйри' поселилось Зло. Если его не остановить, может случиться страшное. Что же можно сделать?..

Филлис оглянулась — за ней стояли подруги. Эмили побледнела до синевы, Игги раскрыла рот, на ее лице блестели капельки пота; Белль смотрела серьезно и сосредоточенно.

Мисси наконец умолкла, без сил опустилась на траву и беззвучно заплакала.

— Что здесь происходит, юные леди? — к месту происшествия быстро приближалась мисс Хэвишем, одетая как обычно; за нею шли Бриггсы в халатах.

Филлис вздохнула с облегчением: 'Наконец-то!' — и снова повернулась к надписи. Все хорошо, пришли взрослые, они разберутся, не надо думать, не надо ничего делать...

За спиной послышался крик, затем — звук падения.

'Господи, что с миссис Бриггс?!' — Филлис резко развернулась и замерла: прямо перед ней на траве лежало неподвижное тело мисс Хэвишем.

— Оливия! Оливия!

Мистер Бриггс бросился к лежащей, и такой у него в тот момент был вид, что у Филлис перехватило дыхание. Чувство, отразившееся на лице почтенного торговца, было ей тогда незнакомо. Только много позже мисс Джордан поняла, что именно оно и называется страстью — безумной, неистовой, неудержимой.

Мистер Бриггс подхватил мисс Хэвишем на руки — Филлис испугалась, что он не выдержит и уронит ее — и отрывисто заговорил:

— Энни, отправь Джона Стоуна за доктором! Получит гинею, если привезет его быстрее, чем через час! Минни, что с ней, по-твоему? Неси в салон все лекарства, какие у нас есть!

Белль бросилась к конюшне.

Миссис Бриггс смотрела на происходящее остановившимся взглядом, но без тени удивления.

Мисс Хэвишем вдруг зашевелилась и застонала:

— Что случилось? Где я?..

— Вы потеряли сознание, мисс Хэвишем, — спокойно ответил Бриггс; его лицо превратилось в бесстрастную маску. — Видимо, плохо сказалась жара.

— Разрешите мне встать! — слабый поначалу голос с каждой секундой становился все более решительным.

— Вы уверены?

— Да!

Едва коснувшись ногами земли, мисс Хэвишем, пошатываясь, подошла к стене, осмотрела надпись, поковыряла ее пальцем и заявила чуть дрожащим голосом:

— Это просто краска — мы недавно ее закупили. Я уверена: смысл надписи так же относится к реальной угрозе, как краска — к крови.

— А мне так не кажется! — обычно мягкий и спокойный голос миссис Бриггс сейчас звучал на удивление жестко. — Мне не нравится, когда кому-то угрожают в моем собственном доме. Мисси, беги в конюшню! Останови Джона. Скажи, пусть едет не к врачу, а в город, в полицию.

— И что мы скажем полицейским? — язвительно осведомился мистер Бриггс, уже полностью овладевший собой. — Что в 'Приюте фэйри' появился шутник? Дурацкая угроза — не преступление. Тот, кто хочет убить, не угрожает, а бьет без предупреждения.

— Вот именно, — негромко, но очень веско сказала мисс Хэвишем.

— Джозеф, подумай, что ты делаешь! — Миссис Бриггс, невысокая, пухлая и растрепанная, должна была казаться смешной, но в тот миг выглядела жутко. — В нашем доме поселилось Зло. Нельзя ему потворствовать!

— Это не Зло, Минни, — устало ответил он. — Пойдем, я провожу тебя. Мы спокойно позавтракаем и все обсудим.

Несколько секунд она внимательно смотрела на мужа, потом позволила себя увести.

— Вам тоже лучше разойтись по своим комнатам, юные леди, — негромко сказала мисс Хэвишем; все еще очень бледная, она опиралась на стену. — Порядочные девушки не должны разгуливать в таком виде! Хорошо хоть, слуги сюда не пришли. А я пойду поищу мисс Бриггс и Джона. Скажу им, что все в порядке.

Только сейчас Филлис поняла, что и она, и подруги выскочили во двор в ночных рубашках, — и захотела провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Похоже, Эмили и Игги испытывали то же самое, поскольку они втроем бросились к дверям с быстротой кроликов, убегающих от лисы.

***  
Ни Бриггсы, ни мисс Хэвишем к завтраку не вышли. Оставшись без старших, девушки чувствовали себя за столом не слишком-то уютно.

Филлис очень хотела обсудить утреннее происшествие, но не решалась. Похоже, подруги разделяли ее настроение, поскольку завтрак прошел в полном молчании. Вчерашний бал, его волнения и радости казались такими же далекими, как Луна.

День, как и следовало ожидать, не задался. Приготовления к живой картине закончились, праздник состоялся, и заняться было абсолютно нечем. Говорить с подругами не хотелось; Филлис слонялась по саду, но даже прогулка не приносила удовольствия: слишком жарко было.

Время до ланча тянулось бесконечно. Бриггсы и мисс Хэвишем на этот раз пришли в столовую, но разговор по-прежнему не клеился.

Чтобы скоротать время до обеда, Филлис нашла в библиотеке — на удивление богатой; видно, книги остались от Хэвишемов — 'Джейн Эйр' и поднялась к себе. Злоключения бедной гувернантки, как всегда, заставили забыть о себе и своих тревогах.

***  
Ее привела в себя БОЛЬ.

Болели обе ноги — бедро и ступня правой и колено левой. Дышать было тоже больно.

Она попробовала крикнуть — и поняла, что не может. Боль в челюсти была совершенно адская.

Неподалеку послышался отчаянный крик; голос показался знакомым. Она осторожно повернула голову и увидела груду камней — кричали оттуда.

— Это несчастный случай, вот и все, — этот голос, тоже знакомый, звучал более уверенно. — Нас быстро хватятся, начнут искать и найдут.

Она попыталась закричать — но по-прежнему не могла, хотя сделать это было совершенно необходимо. Она точно знала: это убийство. Хватятся их нескоро, и искать начнут далеко не сразу. Убийца все предусмотрел.

— Ой, что со мной?! Я ничего не вижу! — истошно завопил третий голос. — Мои глаза! Что с ними?!

— Не волнуйтесь, — второй голос звучал по-прежнему уверенно. — Это всего лишь шок после падения. Вскоре он пройдет, и зрение вернется.

— Поскорее бы.

— А где...

Окончание вопроса скрыл шорох камней, но она сразу поняла: спрашивают о ней. Она постаралась зашуршать как можно громче: кричать по-прежнему не могла.

— Похоже, осталась за завалом. Сейчас я схо... подпол... отправлюсь туда и посмотрю, что и как, — ответил уверенный голос. — Только с силами соберусь...

Раздался шорох, потом все стихло. Похоже, уверенности в голосе было больше, чем сил в теле.

Она снова попыталась открыть рот, собираясь сказать правду, но опять не смогла — закашлялась. Челюсть пронзила адская боль. Изо рта хлынула кровь...

'Нас не найдут, — мысль была ясной и четкой. — Не успеют...'

Словно отвечая ее мыслям, кто-то снова захныкал:

— Мои глаза...

Ждать нельзя — надо действовать! Она не в силах ни двигаться, ни говорить — но руки в порядке! Значит, можно написать правду на этом большом камне.

Но чем? Ведь поблизости нет ни чернил, ни краски...

Решение пришло быстро. Она окунула пальцы в свою кровь и начала обдумывать точную формулировку, краткую и емкую. Нужно успеть!..

***  
В первый миг Филлис не поняла, где находится: слишком велик был контраст уютной прохлады и мягкого лунного света с безжалостным солнцем и острыми камнями. Потом сообразила: это же спальня в 'Приюте фэйри'! Похоже, зачиталась и заснула, не дождавшись обеда, а хозяева решили не будить гостью.

От сна осталось лишь несколько смутных, но очень неприятных образов и ощущений. Подробности изгладились из памяти — сохранилось лишь чувство страшной опасности и неминуемой беды.

Филлис встряхнулась: если не помнишь, что именно за беда, нужно просто выбросить ее из головы. Лишний страх никому еще не помог, а вот помешать он вполне способен. Сейчас нужно не дрожать, а переодеться и укладываться спать.

Филлис поднялась с кровати и подошла к окну. В залитом лунным светом саду отчетливо была видна мисс Хэвишем, быстро шедшая к воротам.

К собственному удивлению, тихая, застенчивая Филлис почувствовала не страх, а ярость. Слишком хорошо помнился сон, в котором царили боль, отчаяние и бессилие.

Нет уж! Нельзя спокойно ждать своей смерти, словно овца, идущая на заклание! Пока есть время и силы, нужно не дрожать от страха, а действовать!

Филлис решительно накинула плащ, положила в карман футляр с очками и задумалась. Выходить из дома безоружной неразумно, но что можно взять с собой?..

Если бы Филлис Джордан была Шерлоком Холмсом, у нее непременно имелся бы револьвер. Увы, у юных леди нет проверенного боевого оружия.

Осмотрев комнату, Филлис решила воспользоваться небольшим, но тяжелым подсвечником. У него имелось и еще одно достоинство: при встрече с хозяевами или слугами можно сказать, что в комнате закончились свечи, вот и пришлось отправиться на поиски.

Вооружив руки и разум, Филлис с замирающим сердцем подошла к двери и рывком распахнула ее, готовая к встрече с любыми ужасами — от разгневанной королевы эльфов до обезумевшей от злобы первой миссис Рочестер.

Коридор был пуст, и никаких звуковых эффектов в нем не наблюдалось. Впрочем, темное безлюдное помещение все равно вызывало неясную тревогу.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Филлис направилась к лестнице.

Хорошо знакомый дом был абсолютно неузнаваем в ночной тьме, озаряемой лишь неверным светом луны. Казалось, респектабельный особняк действительно превратился в приют фей и эльфов.

Тишина давила на уши сильнее любого крика. Филлис вздрагивала от каждого шороха, воображая всевозможные ужасы, но никто не пытался остановить ее, рискнувшую покинуть безопасное убежище в пору, когда владычествуют чуждые смертным силы.

Как и следовало ожидать, входная дверь оказалась не заперта. Филлис, несмотря на обуревавшие ее волнение и тревогу, поняла, что это значит: мисс Хэвишем ушла ненадолго и скоро вернется, иначе закрыла бы дверь ключом, чтобы никто не заметил ничего подозрительного. Только осознав данное обстоятельство, девушка поняла, как пугала ее ночная прогулка по корнуолльской глуши.

Филлис покрепче сжала подсвечник, другой рукой отворила дверь — и шагнула во тьму.

Во дворе оказалось очень тихо, на удивление тепло и не так темно, как казалось из дома. Филлис вспомнила, где видела мисс Хэвишем, и решительно двинулась в том же направлении.

Чем дальше девушка удалялась от дома, тем темнее становилось вокруг и тревожнее — на душе. Тропинка, по которой прошла мисс Хэвишем, вела к входным воротам, но Филлис не успела до них дойти — услышала голоса откуда-то сбоку.

Осторожно шагая в направлении, откуда доносились звуки, она внезапно замерла, спрятавшись за огромным дубом, — всего в нескольких десятках ярдов, у решетки, ограничивающей территорию поместья, стояла миссис Хэвишем и что-то шептала.

Поняв, куда смотрит почтенная дама, Филлис в первый миг окаменела от ужаса — ей показалось, что по другую сторону решетки, прижавшись к железным прутьям, стоит восставший из гроба мертвец с распухшим, искаженным до неузнаваемости лицом.

Но страх прошел, как только девушка надела очки: собеседник мисс Хэвишем оказался обычным человеком, да еще и знакомым. Ну конечно же, тот самый бродяга! Но, Боже мой...

Филлис задохнулась от внезапного понимания и зажала себе рот, чтобы не заорать. Два лица — мужское и женское, обуреваемое порочными страстями и спокойное и решительное — были невероятно, невозможно похожи...

— Да ты что! — дрожащий гнусавый голос разорвал ночную тишину. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Зачем мне пугать девчонок?!

— Говори тише, Мэтью, — негромко ответила мисс Хэвишем. — Я давно перестала понимать ход твоих мыслей.

— Я бы никогда... Я джентльмен, в конце концов, и не унижусь до подобной низости. Да и зачем мне?! Я деловой человек, я игрок, я ничего не предпринимаю без выгоды для себя...

— Оно и видно.

— Я рад, что ты веришь мне, Олли, — бродяга улыбнулся с явным облегчением. — Не понимаю, как ты вообще могла меня заподозрить в такой мерзости! Между прочим, отвечая на твое приглашение, я был вынужден прервать партию в покер, которая складывалась для меня наилучшим образом! Может, возместишь убытки?!

— Ты должен сказать мне спасибо, Мэтью, — в голосе мисс Хэвишем звучала ирония, — за то, что я не дала очередным шулерам обчистить тебя до нитки. Кстати, как там африканские копи? Скоро они принесут вкладчикам златые горы?

— Тут ты была права, — в голосе бродяги звучало смущение. — Контора уже месяц как закрыта, а мистер Фитцкастл съехал из гостиницы и не сказал, где его искать.

— В этом с самого начала не усомнился бы ни один здравомыслящий человек, Мэтью. А теперь представь, что случилось бы, если бы я тебя послушалась и вложила бы в копи все свои скромные сбережения.

— Предложение было очень выгодным! Я абсолютно убежден: мистер Фитцкасл — не мошенник. Просто так сложились обстоятельства...

— Он мошенник, Мэтью. Тут не было никаких сомнений. Ты бы тоже это понимал, если бы не был одержим идеей разбогатеть, ничего не делая.

— Не волнуйся за меня, — осклабился бродяга, — я не упущу свою удачу, так и знай.

— К таким, как ты, удача никогда не приходит: она не любит тунеядцев... Может, все-таки одумаешься? Мне не помешает помощник-счетовод. Ты ведь всегда был силен в математике. Мистер Бриггс не станет возра...

— Не упоминай при мне его имени! — рявкнул бродяга, но потом вдруг смягчился и заговорил проникновенно: — Я ни дня не проведу под одной крышей с этой мерзкой свиньей и тебе не советую.

— Да как ты сме...

— Выслушай меня! — бродяга резким жестом остановил ее возражения и заговорил на удивление властно: — Они принесли в наш дом Зло. Я сам видел! Неделю назад поздно ночью возвращался от очень приятных людей, проезжал мимо и решил посмотреть, как вы тут поживаете. Не улыбайся, все так и было!.. Заглянул сквозь решетку и увидел... это. — Голос бродяги пресекся. — Привидение парило над крышей — белое, страшное и неумолимое. Это Смерть летала над домом, выискивала новую жертву!.. Олли, очень тебя прошу: покинь это проклятое место, пока не поздно!

— Похоже, у тебя белая горячка, Мэтью, — устало ответила мисс Хэвишем. — Бросай пить, иначе закончишь в больнице для умалишенных.

— Я не лгу, я сам видел! Следовало сразу тебя предупредить, но не было оказии поехать в наши края, а ноги у меня уже не те, что прежде. Потому и молчал. Если бы написал — ты бы мне точно не поверила!

— Я и сейчас не верю.

— А зря! Я за тебя отвечаю и не стал бы лгать.

— Да неужели?! Ладно, на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Жду тебя здесь же в обычный день в обычное время. Вот деньги за проезд и за комнату в гостинице.

— А гонорар?! За возмещение ущерба?!

— Свое на этот месяц ты уже получил. Финансировать очередных мошенников я не намерена.

Бродяга некоторое время вглядывался в лицо собеседницы. Поняв, что ее решение твердо, он отрывисто спросил:

— Тогда, может, какие-нибудь вещи? Мой плащ совсем износился.

— Твой плащ еще вполне крепок. Но я принесла сэндвичи. Если хочешь, бери.

Бродяга пофырчал возмущенно, но принял сверток, переданный через прутья решетки, и сунул в карман. Буркнув слова прощания, он уже собрался уходить, как вдруг обернулся к мисс Хэвишем и отрывисто сказал:

— Олли, верь мне или не верь, но я не лгу! Я действительно этого не делал и своими глазами видел Смерть над домом.

— Иди-иди, — прошептала мисс Хэвишем.

Некоторое время она неподвижно стояла у решетки, глядя вслед уходящему, потом резко развернулась и пошла к дому. На полпути вдруг остановилась, упала и принялась колотить кулаками землю. Это было так жутко, что Филлис сначала бросилась к ней и лишь потом сообразила, что обнаруживать себя, наверное, не стоило:

— Мисс Хэвишем, что с вами?! Вам плохо?

Почтенная дама подняла голову — глаза покраснели, губы тряслись — и ответила дрожащим голосом, но очень решительно:

— Это скоро пройдет. А что вы делаете в саду в столь позднее время, мисс Джордан?

— Почувствовала себя нехорошо и вышла подышать свежим воздухом.

— С подсвечником? — почтенная дама понимающе хмыкнула. — Очень разумно... Сколько вы успели услышать?

— Почти все, — со вздохом ответила Филлис.

— Что же вы поняли из услышанного?

— Бродяга, которого я видела по дороге в Долину Курганов, не мираж, а обычный человек. И еще... — она набрала полную грудь воздуха, — это ваш брат, которого считают погибшим. Но как же он выжил?

— Очень просто, — вздохнула мисс Хэвишем. — Стрелял себе в голову, но в последний момент рука дрогнула, и пуля лишь немного задела кожу. Раненого брата в беседке нашла я. Мэтью на коленях молил меня признать его мертвым. Говорил, что не вынесет позора, клялся, что непременно встанет на ноги и вернет Хэвишемам честь, которую потерял... Я согласилась. Поначалу верила ему, потом поняла: Мэтью хочет только пить, играть и разбогатеть, ничего не делая. Теперь даю ему только очень скромное месячное содержание, немного одежды, которую мистер Бриггс жертвует благотворительным фондам, и еще иногда еду... Вы не думайте, мисс, я ни фартинга не украла! — глаза почтенной дамы сверкнули огнем. — Деньги беру только из моего жалованья, а за одежду я вношу соответствующие суммы в благотворительные фонды.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, мисс Хэвишем.

— Вот так и живем. Уже двенадцать лет... — ее вдруг затрясло. — Когда сегодня увидела эту надпись, подумала — Мэтью пошутил. Но он отказывается наотрез, и я ему верю...

— Я тоже, если честно.

— Тогда не знаю, что и думать... Ну ладно, завтра разберусь, — мисс Хэвишем осторожно поднялась на ноги. — Мисс Джордан, я была бы вам очень признательна, если бы вы сохранили в тайне все, что вы видели этой ночью.

— Я так и сделаю. Но, — замирая от собственной наглости, Филлис все же продолжила, — на вашем месте я бы сказала правду мистеру Бриггсу.

— Что вы?! — голос почтенной дамы дрогнул. — Я ведь столько лет ему лгала...

— Я совсем недолго знакома с мистером Бриггсом, но, по-моему, он поймет, почему вы помогали единственному близкому родственнику.

— Ладно, подумаю. У меня ведь все счета сохранились, я смогу доказать, что ничего не крала...

— Вот видите!

Мисс Хэвишем вновь взглянула на подсвечник в руках девушки, улыбнулась и сказала:

— А болтовне Мэтью о летающей Смерти не верьте, это полная чушь! 'Приют фэйри' всегда был очень спокойным домом. Никаких тайн, никаких привидений.

— Я понимаю. А странные шаги здесь никогда не раздавались?

— Никогда. 'Приют фэйри' — самое безопасное место в Британии, а, может, и во всем мире.

Беседуя, они наконец-то дошли до дома. Войдя внутрь, мисс Хэвишем внимательно огляделась, прислушалась и, убедившись, что все спокойно, заперла входную дверь. Затем пожелала Филлис спокойной ночи и отправилась к себе.

Оказавшись наконец в кровати, девушка думала, что не сможет заснуть, однако почти сразу провалилась в дрему. Но на последней грани между сном и явью успела дать себе зарок: никогда не прятаться от непонятного. Какие бы опасности ни поджидали во время поисков разгадки, неизвестность гораздо страшнее.

***  
На следующий день Филлис увидела мисс Хэвишем лишь после завтрака и сразу поняла: та уже поговорила с мистером Бриггсом. Мисс Хэвишем улыбалась светло и уверенно; это выглядело так же непривычно, как если бы вдруг нашелся ключ к двери, которая простояла запертой многие годы.

— Ну-с, юные леди, — заявила мисс Хэвишем, глядя на подруг, словно лорд Нельсон на экипаж своего корабля перед решающим сражением, — как вы, не сомневаюсь, заметили, 'Времена года' произвели подлинный фурор. Фотографии будут готовы через несколько дней, а пока предлагаю начать подготовку к новой живой картине. Это более сложная задача: Времена года могут наряжаться, как им заблагорассудится, а вот в одежде фэйри желательно придерживаться канона. Так что для начала придется отправиться в библиотеку и поискать книги соответствующей тематики...

Подруги так и поступили. Снова закипела работа: сначала выискивали на иллюстрациях и старинных гравюрах изображения фэйри, потом Эмили рисовала эскизы костюмов, а остальные уточняли и спорили, предлагали и дополняли.

Разумеется, девушки посвящали перевоплощению в фей отнюдь не все свое время. Как оказалось, не только Белль и Филлис, но и изящная Эмили, и толстушка Игги обожали долгие прогулки и игры на свежем воздухе, так что тем летом хватило времени и для долгих поездок, и для пикников в прекраснейших уголках Корнуолла, и для веселья и проказ.

Несколько раз под присмотром непривычно счастливой мисс Хэвишем девушки выезжали к морю, но, увы, погода всегда выдавалась ветреной и прохладной, так что купаться никто не рискнул.

Филлис решила, что это и к лучшему, выслушав рассказ Эмили. Еле слышным шепотом та поведала подругам историю об одном знаменитом британском морском курорте, где бухта для купания дам была закрыта от посторонних глаз не только скалами, но и высокими заборами, вдававшимися далеко в море. Так что увидеть благородных леди в неподобающем виде не мог никто — никто, кроме джентльменов-орнитологов, чей клуб, оснащенный мощными подзорными трубами, располагался на утесе, который нависал над бухтой-купальней... Отсмеявшись, Белль, Филлис и Игги решила, что отныне будут с крайней осторожностью относиться к выбору мест для морских ванн.

Трижды ездили они в Долину Курганов, не встречая по дороге ни бродяг, ни миражей. Увы, всякий раз это место разочаровывало Филлис полным отсутствием тайн и романтизма. Она рассказала о Долине отцу в одном из писем, и он ответил, что в курганах, скорее всего, покоятся останки доисторических людей, а отнюдь не феи, потому и не чувствуется там ничего загадочного. Филлис, поразмыслив, согласилась с этим мнением.

Много позже, вспоминая то невероятное лето из своего заснеженного далека, мисс Джордан поняла, что была тогда не совсем права. В действительности фэйри сопровождали четверых подруг во всех их прогулках, играх и проказах. Как все бессмертные, феи очень любят наблюдать за теми, кто меняется не только с каждым годом, но и с каждым днем, за теми, чей удел — расцвести, принести плоды, а затем увянуть и уйти в землю. Увы, юные девушки слишком поглощены собой и не замечают ничего вокруг, даже если думают, что старательно кого-то ищут...

Безмятежный отдых омрачало лишь одно: Филлис по-прежнему не знала, кто написал странное послание на стене дома. Несколько раз обращалась с вопросами к мисс Хэвишем, но та со счастливой улыбкой отвечала, что это, скорее всего, какой-то шутник. Похоже, так оно и было, поскольку больше ничего пугающего в 'Приюте фэйри' не происходило. Однако Филлис все равно было тревожно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что, несмотря на данное себе обещание, она так и не осмелилась как-нибудь ночью снова выйти из комнаты и понять причину странного звукового эффекта. Да и слова Мэтью Хэвишема о летящей над домом Смерти не желали забываться.

***  
Филлис не хотела обсуждать свои подозрения с подругами, чтобы не тревожить зря. То, что и с ними происходит что-то странное, она поняла во время последней перед днем рождения Белль поездки в Долину Курганов.

Подруги тогда искали место для костюмированного пикника. Они долго ездили по Долине, слушая бесконечные рассказы Белль об удивительных легендах, связанных с фэйри, и о камнях, которые древние люди добывали совсем неподалеку и строили из них дома.

Наконец героиня будущего торжества сделала выбор, слегка озадачив Филлис, считавшую, что они проехали немало уголков гораздо красивее. Что ж, Белль, обожавшая Корнуолл, наверняка лучше чувствовала его прелесть.

Закончив странствия, девушки и мисс Хэвишем с огромным удовольствием устроили пикник, поскольку успели не на шутку проголодаться.

Эмили, весь день казавшаяся очень задумчивой, нарезая кекс, сильно поранила палец ножом, но не расстроилась, а лишь улыбнулась:

— Ничего страшного! Это тейнд здешним хозяевам.

— Ты думаешь, они удовольствуются лишь несколькими капельками крови? — удивилась Игги.

— Надеюсь, — Эмили снова улыбнулась. — По-моему, владыки этого места благосклонны ко мне. Мне тут очень нравится — всегда так легко, спокойно. Иногда кажется, что именно здесь мой настоящий дом...

Филлис, чувствовавшая себя крайне неуютно в Долине Курганов, ощутила, как по спине прошел холодок.

— На вашем месте, мисс Харвуд, я бы не стала слепо доверять Маленькому Народу, — резко произнесла мисс Хэвишем. — Это очень ненадежные друзья, поверьте!

— Я знаю, каковы фэйри, — снова улыбнулась Эмили, — и не теряю бдительности. Но у меня есть друзья и защитники, так что бояться нечего...

***  
Радость и гордость переполняли душу, словно пузырящийся эль. Она — Избранная! Ее признали достойной при жизни сойти туда, куда даже самые славные попадают лишь после смерти! Спускаясь по приставной лестнице, она с трудом сдерживала торжествующую улыбку.

Но, как ни странно, внизу, во влажной темноте, пропитанной запахом земли, она почти сразу ощутила, что восторг от приобщения к неведомому куда-то исчез. Святое место представлялось ей совершенно иным. А это не храм, а просто... просто яма! Нет здесь ничего таинственного и волшебного!

Дрожа от собственного святотатства, она замедлила шаги, боясь, что другие девушки и наставница заметят ее дурные мысли.

Она стояла и смотрела, как остальные уходят вперед, унося с собой факелы. Голоса понемногу стихали, вокруг становилось все темнее. Один из последних отблесков огня осветил боковой ход, скрывающийся во мраке.

'А ведь они неправильно идут, — подумала она с улыбкой. — Туда идти не надо, а надо вот сюда...'

Она решительно направилась к боковому ходу, не испытывая ни тени сомнения в верности собственного выбора. Нагнулась, чтобы пройти в отверстие, и начала свой собственный путь во тьме...

***  
В первый миг Филлис снова не поняла, где находится. Подземный храм был таким явственным, как и ощущение уверенности в собственной правоте!

Впрочем, морок рассеялся быстро. Оглянувшись, Филлис узнала уже хорошо знакомую спальню в 'Приюте фэйри'.

Днем они ездили в Долину Курганов, и благопаолучно вернулись. В урочное время разошлись по спальненям, а потом приснился этот странный сон, вот и все...

Чтобы окончательно стряхнуть наваждение, Филлис подошла к окну — и замерла. По саду двигалась женская фигура — белое пятно в непроглядной ночи. Неужели опять мисс Хэвишем?!.

Но, прищурившись, Филлис поняла — нет! На этот раз по саду куда-то шла Эмили Харвуд, мечтавшая переселиться в Долину Курганов...

Дрожа от страха, Филлис накинула плащ, схватила подсвечник и бросилась к двери, даже не подумав об опасностях, которые могут подстерегать снаружи.

***  
Светлая одежда Эмили была хорошо заметна в темноте. Филлис увидела, как подруга скрылась в беседке в дальнем конце сада.

Когда Филлис, стараясь ступать потише, приблизилась к беседке, то в первый миг испытала жуткое потрясение, решив, что Эмили говорит с Мэтью Хэвишемом. Впрочем, голос оказался хоть и знакомый, но все же другой. Филлис узнала холодноватые интонации:

— Твои родители совершенно правы. Чувства нужно проверить, особенно если дочь знаменитого художника считает, что влюбилась в обыкновенного сельского сквайра.

— Ты необыкновенный, Алан! — негромко сказала Эмили, и Филлис показалось, что в голосе подруги бушует пламя. — Ты единственный и неповторимый, совершенно удивительный! Я люблю тебя и буду любить всегда, даже после смерти!

— Я тоже... — ответил он с заминкой, — люблю тебя. Когда увидел тебя в Лондоне — подумал: ты не человек, а фэйри из сказок. Совершенно потерял голову. Когда тебя нет рядом, я сам не свой...

— Любимый!.. — Эмили бросилась к нему. — Я без тебя не могу! Не знаю, как вынесу разлуку, нам ведь скоро возвращаться в пансион...

Эмили и Фентон обнялись и зашептались. Потом он спросил странным срывающимся голосом:

— Ты уверена?

Эмили что-то горячо зашептала в ответ.

Филлис сжала руки в кулаки и прикусила губу, глядя, как Фентон раскрыл полы халата Эмили и сбросил его на пол, поднял подол рубашки и медленно снял ее, обнажая ноги, а затем живот и грудь.

***  
Филлис не помнила, как вернулась к себе. Но даже когда она оказалась в кровати, перед глазами стояло шокирующее и непонятное, чему только что стала свидетельницей. Это было отвратительно! Филлис не понимала, зачем два человека в здравом уме проделывали это друг с другом. Она слышала, как девушки в пансионе шептались, будто супружеские обязанности настолько омерзительны, что исполнять их можно лишь по огромной любви, однако и предположить не могла, что все настолько чудовищно.

Страшнее всего было то, что Эмили и Алан явно получали удовольствие от этих гадостей. Филлис могла бы понять, если бы отвратительные гнусности радовали лишь Фентона: мужчины вообще странные существа. Но чистая, возвышенная Эмили тоже выглядела счастливой, когда вытворяла ЭТО!.. Случившееся не укладывалось в голове, однако оно было не менее реально, чем 'Приют фэйри', пансион, родительский дом... Неужели папа с мамой тоже?!..

Наутро Филлис не вышла к завтраку и провела в комнате целый день. Не было сил смотреть в лицо Эмили и скрывать свое знание.

Непонятный звуковой эффект, услышанный ночью, даже порадовал: он был привычным и не непристойным.

Однако провести остаток жизни в гостевой спальне 'Приюта фэйри' Филлис не могла, поэтому следующим утром, собрав все свое мужество, спустилась к завтраку. Смотреть на Эмили сил по-прежнему не хватало, но с остальными она спокойно разговаривала, улыбалась и даже шутила.

Оставшиеся до дня рождения Белль дни пролетели словно в тумане.

***  
Утром праздника, слушая привычную болтовню Мисси, Филлис приказала себе забыть обо всем мрачном, шокирующем и пугающем. У подруги сегодня торжество, и на лицах друзей она должна видеть только радость, не омраченную никакими тревогами.

Взять себя в руки удалось, пусть и не сразу. Подарок — упакованный в красивую коробочку комплект собственноручно вышитых носовых платков — был готов уже давно.

Не забыв захватить подарок и очки, Филлис улыбнулась и вышла из спальни. С каждым шагом улыбка становилась все более искренней и дружелюбной. Празднично украшенный дом помогал сохранять нужный душевный настрой.

***  
До двери в столовую оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда Филлис услышала дикий вопль:

— Боже мой, что это?! Кто посмел?!

Филлис рванулась к двери, рывком распахнула ее — и увидела Белль. Сказочно прекрасная в своем лучшем платье, она смотрела на изысканно накрытый стол и кричала:

— Что это? Что это?

Филлис надела очки, внимательно оглядела стол, увидела то, что лежало рядом с прибором именинницы, и ответила:

— По-моему, это искусственные цветы.

— Да! — закричала Белль. — Как на кладбищенском венке! Кто пожелал мне смерти в день рождения?!

В столовую вбежала мисс Хэвишем. Она тщательно осмотрела странный подарок и произнесла:

— Мисс Бриггс, по-моему, вы заблуждаетесь. Деревянные цветы — традиционный подарок... некоторых жителей Корнуолла. Это не пожелание смерти, а, напротив, выражение симпатии и искренней привязанности.

— Никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном! — резко сказала Белль. — Что же это за люди такие, которые дарят фальшивку вместо настоящего?!

Какая-то мысль вертелась на самом краю памяти Филлис, но не желала показываться, поэтому девушка сочла за лучшее промолчать.

— Мисс Бриггс, умоляю, успокойтесь, — ласково заговорила мисс Хэвишем. — Поверьте, ничего страшного не случилось. Это просто недоразумение! Пойдемте со мной, я помогу вам привести себя в порядок...

Она увела плачущую именинницу из столовой.

Филлис, чувствуя себя так, словно только что вернулась с многомильной прогулки, опустилась на стул. Где же она слышала о деревянных цветах?!.

***  
Не прошло и получаса, как Белль вернулась — улыбающаяся, радостная, приветливая, какой и должна быть именинница.

Закончив трапезу, старшие Бриггсы начали собираться в дорогу: в соседнем городке сегодня начиналась большая ярмарка, и богатейшие землевладельцы округи непременно должны были на ней присутствовать, хотя бы первые несколько часов.

Когда экипаж, в котором сидели мистер и миссис Бриггс, покинул поместье, для девушек и мисс Хэвишем началась уже привычная суета: переодевание в костюмы, установка необходимого для съемок освещения, поиски реквизита, принятие нужных поз...

У моделей имелась веская причина терпеливо сносить все неудобства: сделанные мисс Хэвишем фотографии Времен года оказались сказочно прекрасными, они выглядели истинным приветом из волшебного мира.

Впрочем, когда съемки были наконец закончены, это обрадовало всех, включая мисс Хэвишем. Теперь ничто не мешало имениннице и ее подругам отправиться на пикник в Долину Курганов.

Тут-то и выяснилось, что Джон Стоун болен — мается животом. Молчал до последнего, надеясь, что скоро пройдет, но с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все хуже. Поездка на пикник оказалась под угрозой срыва.

— Мисс Хэвишем, может быть, вы будете править? — умоляюще спросила Белль. — Вы же умеете! Я так мечтала об этом пикнике!

К имениннице присоединились остальные девушки, и почтенная дама наконец сдалась:

— Хорошо! Уговорили!

Вскоре из ворот 'Приюта фэйри' выехал экипаж, в котором сидели невероятно взволнованные феи.

Погода была прекрасная, лошади бежали быстро. Путешественницам то и дело встречались повозки, телеги и даже колымаги совсем уж дикого вида: все местные фермеры, начиная от дряхлых стариков и заканчивая грудными младенцами, спешили на ярмарку.

— Можно подумать, началось великое переселение цыган! — улыбнулась Эмили.

Эти слова как будто открыли потайную шкатулку в голове Филлис. Только сейчас она вспомнила, что деревянные цветы — традиционное цыганское украшение.

Кто же мог подарить его Аннабелль Бриггс? Ответ нашелся почти сразу — Джон Стоун, смуглый и гибкий, и вправду очень похожий на цыгана. Но как же он проник в дом?..

Ответ и на этот вопрос не пришлось искать долго: Джон Стоун давно платил Мисси за какие-то услуги, а Белль ему явно нравится. Наверняка горничная помогла Джону и сегодня. Господи, как же все просто...

Филлис облегченно вздохнула: зря Белль переживала! Джон хотел порадовать ее, а не напугать. Как он, должно быть, расстроился из-за того, что заболел в день рождения Белль!

Филлис некоторое время размышляла, не рассказать ли правду прямо сейчас: пусть подруга знает, что никто не желает ее смерти. Но, подумав немного, решила, что открытие тайны вряд ли порадует именинницу, а, может, и обидит. Поэтому Филлис решила пока не выдавать Джона, а после возвращения в дом посоветоваться с мисс Хэвишем.

***  
По мере того, как девушки приближались к Долине Курганов, дорога становилась все более пустынной.

После утренних треволнений и счастливой разгадки тайны деревянных цветов Филлис чувствовала себя усталой и безразличной. Она словно бы наблюдала за происходящим со стороны.

Вдруг Игги закричала:

— Филлис, Филлис, смотри! У тебя за плечом фэйри!

Не успев подумать, Филлис обернулась — и, разумеется, ничего не увидела.

Игги засмеялась своим хрюкающим смехом:

— Это мираж! Мираж!

Белль и Эмили тоже улыбнулись.

Снова воцарилась тишина; слышался лишь стук копыт по дороге.

Филлис вдруг передернуло, как от холода, а потом она вновь услышала смех Игги, хотя прекрасно знала, что сейчас подруга молчит:

— Это как в калейдоскопе! Стоит потрясти — и совсем другая картинка получается!

Словно воочию Филлис увидела картинку, на которую они глядели на балу во время того разговора: Алан танцевал с Белль, Монтегю — с Эмили. Да, реальность была совсем иной...

Но Игги ведь об этом не знала! Или знала?! Она вместе с Белль гостила у Харвудов, когда им нанес визит Алан Фентон. Следовательно, он познакомился с Эмили у Игги на глазах...

— Я, когда тебя увидел, совсем голову потерял...

И он не лгал! Даже не мог вспомнить, был ли знаком с Филлис. А ведь Алан, в отличие от своего рассеянного отца, человек практичный и внимательный. Похоже, и в самом деле, познакомившись с Эмили, он не замечал никого вокруг...

Филлис затрясло, как в лихорадке. На миг показалось, что мысли — это цветные стеклышки калейдоскопа, и кто-то сейчас встряхивает их раз за разом, воскрешая в памяти то одно, то другое.

— А еще у нас есть карьеры — там многие тысячелетия добывают камень. Из него построены почти все дома в округе, в том числе «Приют фэйри». Карьеры — такая же наша достопримечательность, как Долина Курганов.

— Нельзя есть угощение фэйри! Все забудешь и навеки останешься в их царстве...

— Вы не видели лекарство мое? Название не помню, вроде ладана что-то... Где оставила? В салоне, на каминной полке. Потом хватилась — а его нет...

— Люди спорят, за кого барышня замуж выйдет — за мистера Фентона или за мистера Уэйнкрофта... Три сына, чуть постарше мисс Аннабелль, — это три возможных жениха для нее... Девушку с высокими доходами, но низкого происхождения не всякий в жены возьмет...

— Великое переселение цыган...

Цветные стеклышки вращались, сменяя друг друга, пока не сложились в цельную и ясную картину.

Когда Филлис осознала дьявольский замысел во всей его гнуси и мерзости, то сначала не поверила, объяснив все своим чрезмерно богатым воображением.

Попыталась встряхнуть калейдоскоп и сменить картинку, но стеклышки не желали двигаться. Они замерли абсолютно неподвижно, предвещая скорую смерть Филлис и еще троих.

Такого просто не может быть! Это бред!

Но что если это правда?! Что же тогда делать?!

Рассказать остальным? Убийца будет все отрицать, и доказать ничего не удастся. Но, скорее всего, Филлис просто не поверят — решат, что она временно лишилась рассудка от волнения, вызванного днем рождения подруги. Впрочем, даже если поверят и вернутся, никто не помешает убийце повторить попытку позже. Филлис тогда, может, и уцелеет, но как минимум один человек наверняка погибнет. Да и вообще, это, скорее всего, просто фантазии...

Но, как бы то ни было, рисковать нельзя. Если Филлис ошибается, ничего страшного не случится. А если права, то три жизни зависят только от нее. Что же делать?!..

Мисс Хэвишем остановила лошадей: приехали! Смеясь и перебрасываясь ничего не значащими словами, девушки начали раскладывать у подножия кургана все необходимое для пикника.

Стараясь не смотреть в сторону, где начинались карьеры, Филлис задумалась, куда убийца мог подлить лауданум. Получалось, что куда угодно — в любое блюдо, в эль или во вкуснейший фирменный напиток миссис Бриггс из молока, меда и пряностей — даже Белль не возражала, чтобы мать его приготовила на день рождения единственной дочери¬¬.

Филлис продолжала улыбаться, но не могла произнести не слова: горло сжал спазм.

Нет, не все так безнадежно! У убийцы в любом случае было мало времени, а лить отраву проще в питье, чем в любое другое блюдо.

Значит, эль или напиток миссис Бриггс! Но что именно?..

Девушки и мисс Хэвишем уже расселись перед скатертью. Первую кружку эля подняли за здоровье именинницы, потом принялись за еду. Мисс Хэвишем разлила по стаканам молоко.

Филлис не могла ни проглотить ни кусочка, ни сказать хоть слово. Сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы улыбаться убийце и крошить сэндвичи. Мысли разбежались, словно цыплята от ястреба, и никак не желали собираться.

Ответ нашелся, когда Филлис уже перестала надеяться: лауданум в напитке миссис Бриггс! Убийца устранил Джона и знал, что править будет мисс Хэвишем. В этом случае она вряд ли стала бы пить много эля: почтенная дама нечасто правит лошадьми и не рискнет злоупотреблять даже таким легким алкоголем.

Филлис оглянулась — и поняла, что опоздала: часть напитка уже была выпита. Но еще не поздно!

— Ох, Филлис, какая ты неловкая!

— Прст, — губы почти не слушались.

— Мы от жажды умрем при такой-то жаре!

Увидев выражение, промелькнувшее на лице убийцы в тот миг, когда опрокинулась бутылка с напитком миссис Бриггс, Филлис поняла, что не ошиблась, и враз ослабела. Главное сделано, теперь остается только ждать. Она прижалась спиной к кургану и прикрыла глаза, готовясь к битве.

***  
Сколько прошло времени, Филлис не знала. Просто в какой-то момент вокруг воцарилась тишина и длилась очень долго. А потом чуть дрожащий голос произнес:

— Мисс Хэвишем, девочки, что с вами?

Эти слова словно пробудили Филлис от сна. Она открыла глаза, выпрямилась и, глядя в глаза убийце, твердо сказала:

— Они спят, а я — нет. Я не пила напиток с лауданумом, Белль! Ни капли! Тебе не удастся нас убить, слышишь?!

Если у Филлис и оставались какие-то сомнения, то они рассеялись, как только она увидела выражение, на миг исказившее черты подруги. Бешеная злоба, дикая ярость, растерянность — поистине дьявольская смесь! Но Белль почти мгновенно взяла себя в руки, улыбнулась и мягко сказала:

— Что ты говоришь, Филлис? По-моему, ты перегрелась на солнце. Зачем мне убивать лучших подруг и гувернантку?

— Тебе нужно убить Эмили. Остальные необходимы, чтобы тебя сочли случайно выжившей жертвой.

— Да неужели? — выражение милого удивления на лице Белль пугало даже больше, чем дьявольская злоба. — Зачем же?

— Она украла у тебя жениха — взяла чужое, как ты и написала на стене родного дома красной краской. Не знаю, что обещал тебе Алан Фентон прежде и обещал ли вообще, но после знакомства с Эмили он изменил планы. Наверное, сначала ты надеялась, что их чувства остынут в разлуке, но все получилось иначе. Уж не знаю как, но ты поняла это сразу после нашего приезда сюда, и украла у матери лауданум. День убийства выбрала идеально: вся округа, в том числе твои родители, на ярмарке, там все перепьются, а пьяных очень непросто поднять на поиски. Способ убийства тоже великолепен: сначала напоить всех снотворным, а потом сбросить тела в карьер — он совсем неподалеку. Если засыпать тела камнями, их долго не найдут. Сама спрячешься где-нибудь поблизости и вернешься через несколько дней, якобы потеряв память; никто не заподозрит, что убийца — именно ты... Но ты просчиталась: Игги еще зимой заметила, что Фентон влюбился в Эмили, и рассказала об этом девушкам в пансионе. Узнав правду, они вспомнят тот разговор, и ты окажешься под подозрением.

— Нет, — Белль мягко улыбнулась, наклонилась и подняла с земли увесистый камень. — Пигги болтает только с нами и больше ни с кем. Кроме того, все знают, что она с придурью. Что взять с ненормальной?

— Хорошо, допустим, тебе все сойдет с рук, — Филлис тоже вооружилась камнем, — и ты выйдешь за Алана. Но неужели ты думаешь, что он забудет Эмили? Легко ли тебе будет жить, зная, что он все время сравнивает тебя, живую, стареющую, с мертвой девушкой, навеки юной и прекрасной?

— Со мной он быстро забудет эту ничтожную кривляку, — Белль гордо улыбнулась. — Его нынешняя страстишка — всего лишь помрачение рассудка. Алан мой; мы созданы друг для друга! Он прирожденный бизнесмен, у него золотая голова. На балу я видела, как скучны были тебе рассказы Алана, а вот я его понимаю и помогу во всем! Алану нужны толковые советы и деньги на развитие бизнеса — все это у меня есть. Мой отец тоже понимает и ценит Алана; втроем мы сделаем миллионы, станем богатейшими людьми Англии! Вместе мы будем непобедимы. Когда пройдет морок, Алан тоже это поймет.

Белль перехватила камень поудобнее и взглянула на подругу жестким оценивающим взглядом. Понимая, что времени почти не осталось, Филлис заговорила снова:

— Хорошо, пусть так. Вы будете очень счастливы, станете самыми богатыми людьми мира, родите и воспитаете прекрасных детей. Но сможешь ли ты забыть наши крики? Мы ведь не сразу погибнем. Испуганные, ничего не понимающие, с переломанными костями, мы будем лежать на дне карьера и звать тебя на помощь, до последнего надеясь, что ты нас не бросишь.

— Я... смогу, — ответила Белль, побелев как полотно.

— Сумеешь ли ты с легким сердцем отпустить своих детей в школу и принимать у себя их друзей, зная, что любой из них способен убить твое дитя точно так же, как ты убила нас? Согласишься ли ты отпускать сыновей и дочерей в гости к их друзьям?..

— Они не посмеют! — лицо Белль исказила бешеная ярость.

— Посмеют-посмеют! Если решилась одна — почему нельзя другим?! Твои дети вполне могут оказаться пешками в чужой игре, которыми легко пожертвуют в случае необходимости.

— Замолчи!

Лицо Белль страшно исказилось. Она вскочила и двинулась к Филлис, крепко сжимая камень. Та прижалась спиной к кургану и сжала свой камень.

На полпути Белль вдруг остановилась и опустила голову. Несколько секунд стояла в раздумьях, а потом выронила камень. Затем опустилась на землю и завыла:

— Будь ты проклята, Филлис Джордан! Слышишь?! Будь ты проклята! Ты никогда не узнаешь любовь, слышишь! Так и сдохнешь старой девой!..

— Пусть, — твердо ответила Филлис, стараясь ничем не выдать своих чувств. — Если я смогу спасти еще хоть одну жизнь — я все равно буду счастлива.

Белль долго выла, потом заплакала и в конце концов умолкла.

Выждав некоторое время, Филлис негромко сказала:

— Они выпили совсем немного молока, так что, надеюсь, скоро проснутся. Подождем пару часов и попробуем разбудить. Если не удастся — подумаем, что делать.

Белль не ответила.

Ни до, ни после Филлис не переживала таких долгих трех часов, как те, что провела в Долине Курганов. Белль лежала неподвижно; остальные спали неспокойно, что-то бормоча во сне. Очень хотелось справить естественные потребности, но Филлис боялась оставлять подругу наедине с беззащитными людьми.

— Что ты подсыпала Джону Стоуну? — спросила Филлис, когда тишина стала невыносимой.

— Ничего смертельного, не думай! — Белль хмыкнула. — Если бы он тоже умер, это было бы подозрительно. Промается пару деньков — и оклемается.

— Это ведь он подарил тебе деревянные цветы, ты знаешь?

— Конечно! На редкость дурацкий подарок, по-моему, но очень удачно получилось: я такую сцену разыграла!.. Если бы мы пропали, все решили бы, что нас похитил тот, кто прислал мне цветы. Хоть какая-то была бы польза от идиота! Поверишь ли, он влюбился в меня с первого взгляда. Возмечтал стать джентльменом, чтобы я обратила на него внимание! Недоумок, правда? Отдает Мисси почти все свое жалованье, чтобы она учила его красиво писать, хорошо читать, быстро считать и говорить как джентльмен! Узнал, что я учила Мисси, когда маленькая была, — у меня чтение плохо шло, вот мисс Хэвишем и посоветовала другим преподавать, чтобы самой усвоить науку, — и не хочет учиться ни у кого больше... И как такого дурака земля носит?.. Джон Стоун — джентльмен! Смешно, правда?

Филлис подумала, что знает одного простолюдина, сумевшего стать настоящим джентльменом, но спросила об ином:

— А не жалко тебе было подставлять под удар ни в чем не повинного человека?

Белль села, обхватив колени руками:

— Он меня предал. Носил Алану записки этой твари. Заслужил.

Филлис едва не закричала, внезапно поняв смысл подслушанного разговора Мисси и Джона Стоуна. Горничная узнала, что он отнес Алану записку Эмили, потому и ругалась, и говорила о предательстве интересов хозяев. А влюбленный Джон, конечно же, был рад любой возможности разлучить Белль с тем, кого прочили ей в мужья. Как все просто, Господи!

— Где я? — вдруг хрипло спросила мисс Хэвишем.

Филлис вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Вы просто заснули, — с мягкой улыбкой ответила Белль. — Похоже, разморило от жары. Такой вот сон в летний день!

Со стоном мисс Хэвишем поднялась, взглянула на солнце и ахнула:

— Уже очень поздно! Почему вы меня не разбудили? Нужно поднимать мисс Харвуд и мисс Макферсон и поторопиться: вы должны еще немного отдохнуть перед балом.

Разбудить девушек оказалось непросто: до экипажа они дошли в полусне, поддерживаемые под руки Филлис и Белль.

Филлис очень боялась, что во время обратной дороги случится что-то страшное, но добрались они без приключений и даже успели немного полежать перед вечерним празднеством.

Много раз потом Филлис пыталась вспомнить события того бала: представление живой картины, танцы, разговоры — но так и не смогла. Впрочем, от других она знала, что все прошло прекрасно.

***  
На следующее утро, сразу после завтрака, с замирающим сердцем, но без тени сомнений, она постучала в дверь кабинета мистера Бриггса.

— Мистер Бриггс, я умоляю вас выслушать меня до конца, не перебивая! Потом говорите что угодно, считайте меня кем угодно, но выслушайте!

Сначала мистер Бриггс слушал рассеянно, потом сосредоточился, затем нахмурился и наконец с трудом сдерживал гнев.

Когда Филлис умолкла, он закрыл лицо руками и некоторое время сидел неподвижно, а потом произнес:

— Минни говорила мне, что Энни любит мистера Фентона слишком сильно, но я думал, что это бабьи сказки: дочка всегда над ним посмеивалась. А вот оно как вышло... Спасибо за то, что спасли Белль и вдвойне спасибо — за то, что нашли в себе смелость рассказать обо всем мне... — он на миг прикрыл глаза и до боли закусил губу. — Подумаю, что тут можно сделать. Я ведь понимаю дочь; в юности тоже считал, что жесткими мерами проще добиться успеха. Меня спасли родители — не могу назвать их приемными — и Минни. Теперь мой черед спасать, все правильно... Отсюда мы, конечно, уедем — как можно дальше, скорее всего, в Америку. Новый мир, новые впечатления... Надеюсь, это поможет дочери начать жизнь с чистого листа.

— Я в этом абсолютно уверена! Белль не плохая; просто она потеряла голову от любви.

— Благослови вас Бог за эти слова, мисс! И помните: я перед вами в неоплатном долгу. Если вам понадобятся деньги — телеграфируйте, называйте сумму, я пришлю. Ваша помощь стоит дороже всего золота мира, но ничего иного я дать не могу.

— Вы, право же, слишком любезны, мистер Бриггс, — Филлис смутила горячая благодарность, проявлявшаяся не столько в словах, сколько в голосе и тоне. — Я просто оказалась рядом в нужную минуту, вот и все.

— Надеюсь, мисс, — Джозеф Бриггс слегка улыбнулся, — что рядом с вами в трудные минуты тоже окажутся люди, которые вам помогут — разумеется, не в том, в чем вы помогли моей дочери, но столь же успешно. И не сомневаюсь: вы поможете еще многим. Такой талант не пропадет втуне...

Выходя из комнаты, Филлис услышала тихое рыдание.

***  
В тот день все рано разошлись по спальням: сказалась усталость после вчерашнего. Филлис не стала исключением.

Проснулась она среди ночи, разбуженная уже привычным звуковым эффектом. Услышав его, Филлис в первую минуту возмутилась: как же так, все уже закончилось, все тайны раскрыты, почему опять?! Но шаги не смолкали, продолжая удаляться вглубь нежилого этажа.

Тут Филлис рассердилась по-настоящему. Она вскочила с постели, привычным движением схватила подсвечник, бросилась к двери и рывком распахнула ее.

Поначалу казалось, что коридор пуст, но, приглядевшись, Филлис увидела в дальнем конце белое привидение — ту самую Смерть, о которой говорил Мэтью Хэвишем.

Филлис охватил неизъяснимый ужас; ноги подогнулись, в горле пересохло. Она хотела закричать, позвать на помощь, но голос пропал.

Смерть тем временем залезла на подоконник самого дальнего окна в коридоре и исчезла

Филлис на негнущихся ногах подошла к ближайшему окну, выглянула — и закусила руку, чтобы не закричать.

По карнизу шириной в три ладони шла Игги Макферсон. Ее широко открытые глаза ничего не видели, лицо казалось спокойным и счастливым, движения были легки и изящны.

В первый миг Филлис подумала, что бредит: нескладная толстушка Игги до жути боялась высоты. Но затем в памяти всплыл рассказ отца о лунатиках, которые ходят во сне, и о том, что их ни в коем случае нельзя будить, пока не окажутся в безопасности. А потом Филлис вспомнила случайно подслушанную беседу мисс Эбнетт, директрисы пансиона, с доктором. Они говорили, что во время пожара Игги, спавшая на первом этаже, бросилась к парадной двери, а ее родители поднялись на второй, где размещались спальни сыновей. Спасаясь от огня, Макферсоны выбрались на крышу, но пожарные так и не смогли к ним подобраться. Похоже, во сне Игги снова оказывалась в родном доме и пыталась спасти родных... Ну да, она же говорила, что спит в 'Приюте фэйри' так же сладко, как дома!

Окаменев от ужаса, Филлис смотрела, как подруга уверенно идет по карнизу, словно по паркету в гостиной. Но карниз ведь совсем скоро закончится! Что делать?!

К счастью, Игги все-таки остановилась — у окна, ближайшего к двери в ее комнату. Перешла с карниза на подоконник, бесшумно спустилась на пол, а затем проскользнула к себе.

Филлис, не выдержав, бросилась следом, ворвалась в комнату подруги, схватила ее за плечи, затрясла и заорала:

— Игги! Проснись! Проснись!

— А? Что? — неузнаваемо спокойное лицо дрогнуло, принимая привычное выражение. Некоторое время Игги непонимающе смотрела на подругу, потом виновато улыбнулась: — Филлис, что ты здесь делаешь? Неужто я опять во сне ходила?

— Да, — ответила Филлис и вдруг неожиданно для себя заплакала.

— Да ты что? Не плачь, милая, — Игги засуетилась. — Я давно уж хожу, с тех пор как дом... Доктор сказал, это нервное, но со временем пройдет, так что волноваться не стоит. Мисс Эбнетт знает; она потому и поселила меня отдельно, чтобы я никому не мешала. За мной в пансионе каждую ночь горничная следила, чтобы я не поранилась... Тетя попробовала вякнуть, что дьявол меня водит, но мисс Эбнетт и доктор так на нее рявкнули, что она об этом больше не заикается и тоже горничную оставляет за мной следить, когда меня принимает... А последние полгода я не ходила совсем, вот и не стала здесь никому об этом говорить. Зря, конечно, теперь сама понимаю, но ничего страшного ведь не случилось, правда?

— Ничего страшного, — ответила Филлис сквозь слезы.

Последнее стеклышко калейдоскопа встало на свое место. Эмили жила ближе к лестнице, потому и не слышала шаги. А Мэтью Хэвишем спьяну принял белую рубашку на крыше за призрак...

Вот и все, Господи! Вот и все!..

Филлис зарыдала в голос.

— Так почему же ты плачешь? — растерялась Игги.

— Потому что теперь все-все хорошо! — улыбнулась Филлис сквозь слезы.


End file.
